I Love You (And I Know You Love Me Too)
by KurisuteInn
Summary: Continuation from Chapter 275. Bacchus had beaten Cana in a drinking challenge. He took his 'prize' along with him. Cana went after him because that 'prize' was actually her bikini top. She went along with him after he explained everything. He starts to like her throughout the Games. Cana, begins to like him, too. But, someone comes along and ruins everything. Romance/Drama.
1. Chapter 1: Mad Men

**heey guise~ this is my first story ever from my newest account. hope y'all like it (; it's bacchus x cana so if you don't like them then stop reading now. btw, he's much nicer in this story. characters : (c) Hiro Mashima. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR FAIRY TAIL. ONLY THIS STORY.**

* * *

_**Setting**__ : In the bar after Bacchus had beat Cana for a drinking challenge._

**_Prologue_**_ : Bacchus had came in the bar, half - drunk already, and he had asked Cana to challenge him in a drinking contest. She agreed, assuming she could win by being the best drinker from all in Fairy Tail. He beat her taking her bikini top along with him. But then got in a fight with two of the guild members. He saw Erza and told her to be ready for tomorrow, because he had thought that himself and Erza were going to have a fight. After he left, Cana ran after him; wanting her top back._

* * *

Cana ran after Bacchus; knowing she was bare at her chest. She grabbed her jacket and zoomed away.

"I'm not coming back until I have my top back!" Cana screamed.

"Well you're not gonna get it!" Bacchus yelled back. He started running very fast.

She eventually caught up to him. "Come on. There's a naked woman right in front of you and you can't give her her top back?!"

"Fine." He gave it back to her.

She went into a corner with her back turned to Bacchus and put on the top. "Thank you." she sounded aggravated.

"Hey, you shouldn't go without me."

"Why should I listen to someone who beat me in a drinking contest, embarrassed me, and took my god-damn bikini top?" she asked.

"You'll get raped over there. You really should listen to me."

"R-Rape?" she questioned.

"Yeah. You're in the Quantro territory. Whoever doesn't have the guild sign anywhere on their body will get raped if their a girl. If you're lucky, you wouldn't bump into us. Well not me. I don't do that shit."

"What if you're a guy?"

"Well there's usually guys who join the group. So if you're a guy and you're here, then they'll probably think you're just someone who wants to join the group. So you should come with me if you don't want to get harassed." he lectured.

"You just harassed me, idiot!"

"Shh! Someone's gonna hear yo-"

"Oi, Bacchus! You got a nice doll over there!" one of the guild members came over to Bacchus's ear, "Wanna do her together?"

"No! This is my girl. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bacchus pulled Cana by his side and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wha-" Cana started.

"I'm taking her home since she's tired." Bacchus told his guild-member as he tried to hid Cana.

"Okay, I see you need your space." the guy said as he left.

"Whew! That was a close one." By the time Bacchus turned around to see Cana, all he saw was a really red person. Like a tomato.

"Cana...?"

"What. The. HELL?!"

"What?"

"You kissed me, idiot!"

"We needed a plan."

"For what?!"

"He asked me if we could do you together." He put on a I-Killed-You face.

"Oh." she answered.

"Now come on. I know you don't want to leave me."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Oh, boo-hoo."

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

When we arrived at his house, I was already about to pass out. _I should've never went after him. Uggggh. _

"You could sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on my couch." he told me.

"Okay..."

_This is soooooo awkward. I just wanna go home. But noo, those idiots will harass me. _

I took off my jacket and saw him staring at me. To avoid the awkwardness, I went into his bed.

_Seems like he went on his couch. Thank God, I was getting even more awkward. I just need to sleep for tomorrow. _

* * *

**In Her Dream:**

_'Heh, Heh. Aren't you a beauty?'_

_'What do you want? Get away from me!'_

_'I think it's good that we're messing with Bacchus's girl. I've hated him for a long time.'_

_'Bacchus?'_

_'None of your business, love.'_

**_The guy who he was talking to went away. He put some of my hair around my ear._**

_'Stop it!'_

**_He kept going on. _**

_'Stop it, please!' _

_'Don't worry; I'll be quick.'_

**_Then my savior came._**

_'What are you doing?! Get away from her!'_

_'No. I've hated you. Now what's your's is mine.'_

**_There was flashes and booms. I had thought that the guy who helped me had beat the other guy; but I was wrong._**

_'Now where were we, love?'_

_'No!'_

* * *

_I woke up with tears in my eyes. _

"Bacchus!" I screamed in fear.

"Cana?" he came and saw that I was crying. "What happened?"

I just kept crying without saying a word.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" he asked, blushing.

I nodded, not knowing what to do. He went inside the blankets patted my back.

"It's okay." he whispered. "It's okay."

We both fell asleep soon after that.

_The next day, I woke up with a man's face in front of me and two arms hugging my waist very tightly._

* * *

**thaaaaanks fo reading if you did~ please review! hopefully the next chapter will come out next Monday OR Friday. if i get at least 5 reviews; if you loves Bacchus x Cana **


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriend

**heey~ new chapter guise~ thanks for the people who read my story~! please continue reading and reviewing~! here's the new chapter. Chapter 2: Girlfriend**

* * *

_**Setting : **__In Bacchus's house; more importantly, in his room; in his bed. _

**_Summary :_**_ Bacchus had given Cana back her top. She was satisfied until he told her she was gonna get raped out there. She listened and went along with him. There was a slip in the road although. One of Quantro's Cerberus members came up to Bacchus saying they should "do" her. Bacchus claimed that Cana was his then kissed her on the forehead. The other member went away, but Cana... well she got mad at Bacchus. They went to his house and slept, where she had the most terrible dream. Bacchus tried to comfort her and then went into bed with her and kept her safe. She woke up the next morning without remembering anything. All she saw was a man's face and felt two arms wrapped around her waist. _

* * *

"Hey! Wake up." Cana stated.

"Ugh, what?" Bacchus woke up after hearing Cana's voice. "Oh, hey." He kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, I can't kiss you on the lips; morning bre-"

SLAP! Cana had slapped Bacchus. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Huh?" Bacchus wiped his eyes. "Oh... Cana?! Oh shit, I kissed her!"

"Who are you?! Answer me!"

"I'm Bacchus. Uh, duh. Don't you remember from last night?" Bacchus spoke his thoughts.

"Fuck! I slept with some guy I had a drinking challenge with!" Cana screamed.

"No, you didn't sleep with me. We had a drinking contest, then I took something that wasn't mine's and stuff happened." he shrugged.

"Ugh!" She took out a card and got out of bed. "I'm gonna find out what happened." _Shit, he's probably lying to me. Well, fuck him too. _

"Suit yourself." Bacchus got out of bed and had a little hangover. _I must've drank too much. _Bacchus thought.

Ding, dong! The bell rang.

"Shit! Damn it. Cana stay here and don't let anyone see you." he ran out the room and closed the door. _I just hope she doesn't go out._

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_I opened the door and look who's there! My teammates. Why now?! Ugh. _

"Hey." I say.

"Bacchus, we need to talk to you! "

"What's up?" I let them in.

"We need you in the games! At starting at 10 later on." they said.

_I look at the time. 9:00. Good. I have time to drop off Cana at her gui- _

"Is your shower on?" Rocker asks.

_Shit! Cana must've went in the shower. _

"Oh, I was just making the water warm. WILD!" I tried to cover it up.

"Oh. Okay, just come to the games at 10. WILD!"

_Why now?! Whatever. _

I open the door to the bathroom and get an immediate nosebleed.

"Whoa, cover up that nose. I know I'm sexy, it's just too much." she grinned and came over. _That was waaaay more Cana than I ever wanted to see. _

She gets me a tissue and wipes my nose.

"It's okay, '**BOYFRIEND**.'" she says.

"Boyfriend?"

"Remember last night? When you said I was your girlfriend."

"You do know that I was playing." I said nervously.

"And you do know that I'm not playing." she stated.

"Um. I didn'-" _But I was cut off. _

"Muah!" _Cana had kissed me. But this time on the LIPS. Does she not know I needed a plan. _

"Um, if you want to be my girlfriend then-"

"HAHAHAAHHHAAA!" she bursted out loud.

"W-What?"

"You thought I was serious? Hahaha, dummy."

"Who you callin' a dummy?"

"That's what you get for last night."

"How do **you **know?" I asked.

"Card magic. I looked at the past."

"Oh. Now get changed we have to get you to the guild before someone sees you. Did you see that part last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Okay. Um, I have a transportation card, y'know. You don't have to help me."

"Um, okay.." _This is really awkward. _

"Yeaah.. Bye." she then disappeared.

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

"Where were you?!" Macao asks me when I arrive at the guild.

"Uh, I got my top back then I went home." _Good idea I changed. _

"Well, come on. The games is gonna start soon. You have a transportation card?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

_We arrived at the magic games only to see people doing the "hidden" challenge called Chariot. So far Kurohebi's in first, Ichiya in second, Yuka in third, Risley in fourth, Bacchus... in fourth, Sting in fifth, Gajeel in sixth and Natsu in seventh. Damn it why did they pick the dragon slayers. Anyways, I hope Bacchus wins... Wait what am I saying?! I need to root for us Fairy Tail. _

"I'm beat, that alcohol hasn't worn off." I hear Bacchus say.

_Haha, that's why you're not winning._

"Here it comes, Bacchus's power! The chariots, destroyed!"

"Haha, I'm going ahead! If you fall, you lose!" Bacchus yelled.

_Jinxed it. Bacchus's is more mean. Maybe he has a good side. _

He ran past everyone and crossed the finish line. _I hope he loses the next challenge if he's in it. _

_Why did he win? Ugh I need to get out of here. _

"Where are you going Cana? The next fight is about to start." Levy asks me.

"Oh, I feel sick. I need to go to the bathroom."

_As I'm walking to the bathroom, guess who shows up! _

"Were you impressed?" Bacchus trolls along and asks me.

"No, not really."

"Oh really? You're face said so when I saw you while I was running."

"Oh, and why were you looking at me?"

"Just to take a quick glance at you if you were rooting for me, **girlfriend**." he claims. He puts a I-Killed-You face on.

"As if." I look away.

"Oh hey, the next battle's about to start." _There was a screen right in front of us. We both looked at it and started watching. _

* * *

_What is this guy, stupid? His secret is about a dumb sock. I look over at Bacchus and see him looking at me. _

"The fuck?"

"What? I'm just looking at my **girlfriend**."

"Shut up! It's not even a real relationship." I lecture him.

"But I know you want it to be." he tells me.

"Please, be quiet. And stop calling me girlfriend!"

"Oh so you can't be a girl that's my friend? Rude."

"Fine. Just don't call me girlfriend." I say.

"Okay, I got you." he kisses me again on the lips. "Bye, babe." He goes away.

_Stupid Bacchus! He keeps kissing me. Dummy! _

But what Cana didn't know, was that someone was watching her and Bacchus the entire time.

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_I can't believe I did that. Whatever. I don't care. I'll keep teasing Cana, haha, sucks for her! Maybe I'll tease her a bit more. I love how she's my girlfriend. Wait. Whaaat? I love how Cana's my girlfriend, what the hell? I don't like her but I love how she's my girlfriend? Ugh! No. I don't like her. I just met her yesterday! _

"The next battle; Bacchus from Quantro Cerberus versus Elfman from Fairy Tail A!"

_I go down to the stadium carrying my jug. Hm, Elfman. I heard that he has two beautiful sisters. I'll use them as motivation for Elfman and to tease Cana. Haha! She'll be jealous! _ _  
_

"There he is! I don't care who it is but get revenge for me!"

_Holy shit! Maybe she's mad because I kissed her. Ha! I'll beat this guy up then. _

"Let's make a bet like those guys before did. If I win, you hand me your nee-chan and little sister for a night."

_Haha, I bet Cana is steaming! _

"I'll tear you apart."

_This should be fun. Heh. _

* * *

**thaanks for reading~! ik this looks like a mess but please continue reading! the next part is gonna be about the grand magic games and maybe the guy who likes Cana. [ read first chapter ] anywho, please review~! next coming out on Wednsday or so. i forgot to say in the summary for when you click the story but this is the continuation from chapter 275: The Drunk Falcon in the actual manga. thaanks (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Kyoya, The New Guy

**heeeey guise~ thaaaanks fo the reviews~! looooooves yaaaaah~ here's the new chapter~**

* * *

_**Setting : **In the arena; where the Grand Magic Games is occurring._

**_Summary : _**_So far, Cana had figured out that she slept with Bacchus. Not 'slept' as in did it with him, but slept in the same bed. She had a nightmare the other night with led to them sleeping together. While she was figuring out what had happened, Bacchus's guild-members came to his house. They needed him to be in the Grand Magic Games with them. He agreed and they left. After they left, Bacchus went into the bathroom because Rocker had asked if his shower was on, since it started running. She teased him by saying he was her boyfriend. She left then went to the Games, where Bacchus was already there, he had won the 'hidden' game, Chariot. He got her back by teasing her, calling her his 'girlfriend'. Bacchus then had to challenge Elfman from Fairy Tail A._

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

"Dumbass!" I yelled. "Beat him up, Elfman!"

_Fuck him. Right after he called me his girlfriend, he wants to use Mira and Lisaana! Fuck him, too, then. I hate him. Ugh. _

"Are you okay, Cana-san?" a voice asked.

I turned around, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? Kyoya! I came to the guild before."

"Um, no, sorry." I say.

"Remember, my magic. Like the 10 Wizard Saint, Jura. I can make ground into anything I like." Kyoya tells me.

"I can't seem to remember." _Maybe I drank too much, argh. _

"You don't remember me? Your ex-boyfriend. We were only eleven. I accidentally hit you while using my magic. Then you got hurt and broke up with me. I was trying to hit Gray from getting close to you." he frowns.

"Oh yeah! Then Gray and Natsu tried to get you after hitting me. But turns out they were the one's getting in a fight." I laugh.

"Thank God you remember me. I missed you!" his frown turns into a smile. _He looks kind of... cute. _

"I'm sorry, but I need to get out of here." I say while taking a glance at Bacchus. _Seems like he's winning. Ugh, Elfman, you dumb man. I finish Bacchus off myself. _

"Do you want to go and get out of here? I'll come with you."

"Sure!" I smile. _Please take me away from Bacchus. _

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

I stop.

_Who is that guy; I can't really see his face. And why is he taking Cana away? No! That won't happe- Owh! _

"And pow! Bacchus-sama gets hit by Elfman! I wonder what caught him off-guard. What do you think, Yajima-sama?" Chapati Lola asks.

"I think that he was caught off-guard. Maybe by a girl?" Yajima says.

_Shit. I need to put my head in the game. . . . Gulp! Now time to fuck this 'man' up._

"Oh and Bacchus gets back up and drinks this time! Will Elfman be able to beat him?"

_Hm, all the members of our guild isn't here. I thought Goldmine said everyone was gonna be here for when I fight Elfman. Oh well. _

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

_He seems like a nice guy. I wonder what Bacchus is doing. Wait, whaat? No, I don't. Eww. I cannot have feelings for that guy. Wait since when did I start talking about feeli-_

"Anyways, do you have someone you like?" Kyoya asks me.

"No one in particular." I answer. _Although, there may be one guy. Wait, no, what am I talking about? I need to stab those feelings and then leave them be. _

"Really? Good! I was hoping you could be my girlfriend." he states, while blushing.

"Um..."

"It's okay. I'll give you time. he gets up to leave.

"Wait! Um, yes... I'll be your girlfriend." I say.

"Really?" his eyes get big. "Great! I'll see you soon! I have to go."

"Okay... bye."

"Bye!" he smiles happily then leaves.

_What is wrong with me...? I need a drink. _

* * *

_I arrive at the bar and look who's up on the T.V. Bacchus and Elfman. I have a boyfriend now. I can't like Bacchus! Why him out of all people?! Gulp! Everywhere I go I see him. _

"If I win... The name of your guild... will be Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games." Elfman wagers.

"Puhaha!" he lets out a laugh. "Okay, okay! It's decided then!" he drinks from his jug. "Let's put an end to things."

"Beast-Soul... " Elfman starts.

"It's USELESS!" Bacchus yells.

_Damn, 7 hits!_

"Haa- ah?" Bacchus looks at his hands. "What the hell is this?! My hands!"

"Lizardman." Elfman says. "If I can't hit you I'll just have you hit me. Bring it! Your hands and my body... Whichever breaks first determines the victor!"

"Indeed, Lizardman's skin. His scales have countless spikes! It's quite suitable against fighting a opponent with his bare hands! His opponent is one that can even break Lizardman's scales."

"What's wrong?" Elfman yells.

"Hehe, you're an interesting guy. My soul is shaking. Bring it!" Bacchus screams.

_Ugh. Elfman, you have to win. _

They both are standing face-to-face; sweating and bleeding.

"You're called Elfman, huh?" Bacchus asks. But Elfman falls with his hands on the ground.

_Elfman! _

"The one that stands is... Bacchus!"

"You know, you really are a man." Bacchus falls.

"DOWN! And the winner is, ELFMAN! From Fairy Tail A!

_Yes! Thank God, Elfman! But, Bacchus is hurt... Maybe I'll visit him later... No! I can't... I'm sorry, Kyoya.. _

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_Owwwwwwwww. It hurts. Hurry up, you slowpokes and bring me to the infirmary. _

"Bacchus!" War Cry says when me and the team arrive at the infirmary.

"What?" _I'm already wrapped up in bandages and now them? Ugh. _

"Quatro Puppy! That's our name now!" he states.

"Well, a real man doesn't break their wagers. Besides, I'll get out soon, I'm not that hurt. Maybe in time for the next battle." I tell them.

_They leave after the nurse tells them to leave. The door opens. _

"War Cry, get the fuck out of her-" I start. "Oh... Cana..?"

"Okay, first off, I'm not a guy. You're lucky I even came." she starts to leave.

"No, Cana! Wait!" I plead.

She comes back in and closes the door.

"So, you actually did come, 'girlfriend'. I was hoping you would, 'babe'."

"About that..." she says. "I can't be your pretend 'girlfriend' or 'babe'. I have a boyfriend."

_Those words shock me. No. She was the only person that was wild! She can't. We're not even in a relationship and she's leaving me! _

"W-With who?" I sputter. I try not to act jealous. The words are hard to get out.

"Someone.." she looks away. "His name's Kyoya."

"Kyoya.." I say. _There's a Kyoya in my guild. Naah, it can't be him. _

"Friends at least?" I ask.

"Um, okay. Yeah." she says.

"Can you come here?" I inquire.

"Sure." she walks over to where the bed is.

I lean in and kiss her. "One last kiss." I say. _She's probably wondering why I kissed her. Oh well. Sucks for her boyfriend. _

She pushes me away. "No. I can't." she runs out the room. _What does she mean? Whatever. I feel better already. _

I get up and take off the bandages off; I put on a new pair of clothes that Novally brought, too.

I walk out and into the arena. "Next match, Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B and Blue Pegasus's, Jenny Realight!"

* * *

**thaaanks fo reading~ the next chapter, of course, will be Mira and Jenny having their contest, of course! but instead it'll be the one in the anime because it's the one with ALL THE GIRLIES. [ spoiler! haha ] anywho, thanks for the reviewing. sorry because Cana's with KYOYA. ew. I love Cana x Bacchus so they are bound to be together in this ff. thanks fo reading and please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Do Like Her

**heeeys guise~ this chapter came a little late because i wrote so much. but hen when i clicked backspace, it went back and now i have to write the whole chapter again. not fair. here's the new chapter. **

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_When the two started fighting, I couldn't believe my eyes. Are they seriously having a swimsuit contest? Mostly every guy in this arena is having a nosebleed. the only person I would have a nosebleed for is Cana. These girls aren't even half as beautiful as Cana is. I mean they have big boobs and prety faces. But I like Cana and if she was my girlfriend, I wouldn't cheat. For Cana, I'll do anything. _

"Like this?" Mira asked.

"How's this?" Jenny says.

"Like so?" Mira asks again.

"Hi..." Jenny says, flirtatiously.

"As expected, pretty impressive."

"It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing."

"I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown. "

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of slug fests." Mira admits.

"Two former pinup models! And using transformation magic making this a dream battle come true. I'm Chapati Lola with Yajima-sama and Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"It's a big responsibility."

"Both of them are **COOL **beauties!" Jason states.

"What's the next swimsuit gonna be..."

"Hold it! It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention! When it comes to strength, as well as beauty... Mermaid Heel is number one!" three of the members of Mermaid Heel jump down to the arena and make a special appearance.

"This is unforeseen happening! Mermaid Heel has crashed the battle! And I'm happy to see that Risely is slender for the moment!"

"Stop right there! You people don't have enough love! If you think you could just please the crowd just by wearing swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken!"

_Oh, fuck it. I don't care about these girls unless Cana's there. _

"Hey, Bacchus, where you going? Fairy Tail A and B's girls are just comin' out!"

_Oh, shit. Cana! I'm gonna get a nosebleed, I already know. She's so sexy in that swimsuit of her's._

"You only got a nosebleed when Fairy Tail's girls came out. So maybe you like someone from Fairy Tail?" Novally asked.

_I just ignore him like I didn't hear anything. _

"The next theme is school swimsuits!"

This time, Mira, Wendy, Lisanna, and Levy came out in school swimsuits.

"Next up is bikinis and thigh-high socks!"

After school swimsuits, Jenny, Lucy, and Juvia appeared in their bikinis and thigh-high socks.

"Moving on to girls with glasses!"

Now, it's Mira, Laki, and Beth.

"Cat ears!"

It's Jenny, Asuka, Bisca, and... Cana. _Why, oh why, is she sooo sexy? She's the hottest thing on earth. Oh no... Another nosebleed. _

"Bondage!"

* * *

"The next theme is, wedding dress! Pick a partner then get into your wedding gear!"

_I hope Cana picks me. So far it's Mirajane and Makarov, Jenny and Hibiki, Asuka and a brown cat, a white cat and a blue one, Bisca and Alzach, Levy and Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy, Romeo and Wendy, Sherry and Ren, and Juvia with Lyon or Gray. No one's with Cana. Wait, why am I in the arena? And why am I in a suit and tie? _

"Hey... Can you be my partner? I couldn't find Kyoya anywhere." Cana asks me.

"Sure..." I say. _I already know that I'm blushing. _

"Next up: Couple Dance!" **[ note:thefollowingeventsdidnothapp enalthoughiwishitdidbecausei lovecanaxbacchus ] **

"Come on, Natsu. I already taught you this before." Lucy says to Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, Luce."

"Uh, I'm not really a dancing guy." I tell Cana.

"Here. Just out your arms over my shoulder and move your feet from left to right."

"Okay..." I started to get the hang of it.

"The wedding showdown and couple dance is over! Let's go back to the swimsuit contest!"

"I think it's time for me to out in a special appearance!" a voice screams.

"Huh? That's-" Chapati starts.

"Lamia Scale's Oba Babasama is going to show you what a woman's true charm is!" She jumps into the arena with a one-piece and starts spinning her waist. _Weird woman._

Everyone's face went blank.

"With that single strike, the excitement went down the drain. The interlopers suddenly lost interest and are returning to their seats."

"Cool down..." Jason sounded depressed.

Soon after that, everyone left the arena and went back to their seats, including me.

"It looks like playtime is over, huh?" Jenny asks Mirajane.

"I'm a little disappointed. It was fun.." Mirajane answers.

"Mira, this'll be the last one."

"Yep! And I'm not gonna lose."

"Why don't we make a bet?" Jenny asks.

"Sure, what are the stakes?"

"Whoever lose, has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"Why not?" Mira says.

"The next theme: battle form!" Chapati yelled.

"Here's mine." Jenny had a magenta-and-purple-colored armor.

But when Mira changed, she was a demon! She knocked out Jenny in one hit.

"Hey, Bacchus." Rocker came over to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Why were you partners with that girl from Fairy Tail?"

"No reason. She asked and I accepted."

"Really? But that doesn't really explain why you had a nosebleed when Fairy Tail came out."

"Shh! Come here." I took him to a corner where our other team-members couldn't hear us.

"Our relationship... it's complicated."

"So you do like her?" he asked me.

"Well. Yeah. Or no. I don't know." I answer.

"Well what do you like about her?"

"I like that she's sexy and hot. I like how she's not like other girls. I like how she treats me different than when I've seen her socialize with other people. I like... her."

"So you do like her! I knew it! You've been acting different, too."

"Like how? Like how I'm not that much of a know-it-all. Or that I'm sarcastic or mean." I asked.

"All of the above. Anyways, why can't you just get with her? It's pretty obvious she likes you since she asked you to you to be her pretend groom."

"Suree. She said that she picked me because she couldn't find her boyfriend, Kyoya."

"Hm. Maybe she'll ditch him for you? She's pretty, though. So you're lucky if she likes you."

"Ugh. I just met her like last night. This day was so long."

"So? She could like even if you just met her last night. I got an idea! On the holiday for the Games, we're going to Ryuuzetsu Land! There, you guys could try...?"

"Maybe. I'll try. I'm gonna look for her."

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

"Next battle: Mermaid Heel's Kagura versus Sabertooth's Yukino!"

_I need to get out of here. I didn't even have much of a drink today. _

I walk out and guess who's here now. Kyoya.

"Hey, Cana-san!"

"Why do I always find you when I don't need you?" I mumble.

"Huh?" he asks me.

"Oh, nothing. Where were you I was looking for you." I say.

"I was getting something. That's why. I got this for you!" he hands me a Corona.

"Thanks." I smile. "I was about to go to the bar; you saved me a trip to walk over there."

"Anything for my girlfriend!" he grins happily. "I have to go. Uhm, I'll see you~!"

"See you." I answer dully.

_I need to break up with him soon. Maybe later. _

"Hey, Cana." a voice says.

"Wha- ?" I turn around to see a smiling Bacchus. "What do **you **want?"

"You used me instead of your boyfriend! That makes me happy."

"And why would that make you happy?" I ask.

"Well, uh duh. Because I li- ... never mind." he says.

"Uh. Okaaay..." I answer.

_Awkwaaaaard. _

"Um, why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Nothing. I was just giving my ex a kiss before she broke up with me." He tells me.

"Sureee." I say, then look away.

"Anyways, I have tickets to go to Ryuuzetsu Land! Two days from now. You wanna come?" he asks me.

"Uh. I'm going with my guild. But I'll come to where you are!"

"Okay, good. My friend needs to talk to you."

"Um. Alright? I'll see you." I say. "Wait- Mmm..." then I push him away. "What the hell?!"

"I kissed you, alright! I'm sorry I can't help it." then he ran away.

_What... What just happened...? _

* * *

**ik, ik. the ending was suckish. thaaanks fo reading and the wait~! please review down below and tell me what you think and what i should put! thaaaanks fo reading~ new chap on fri. or mon.**


	5. Chapter 5: That One Night

**thaaanks fo reviewing~ have a wonderful time reading this chapter~**

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

_Why did he kiss me?! And why is he? _

"Whoa, watch out." Kyoya comes over **AGAIN**.

"Hi, Kyoya. I'm really not in the mood to talk." I tell him.

I begin to walk away. but something he says makes me stop.

"Is it because that guy kissed you?"

"..." I don't say a word.

"Cana... I'm not mad. I still like you!" his slightly-long hair flows with the wind.

I still keep silent.

He looks away.

"I just wished you could've told me." he states.

"I'm... I'm sorry. He did it himself."

"Who is he anyways?" he asks.

"Bacchus. From Quatro Cerberus..." I answer.

"Bacchus... I heard of him." _God this is so awkward, _

"But Cana... I'm not gonna break up with you; but if it happens again..." he starts to tear up. "I'll be sad."

He goes away.

"The winner is Kagura Mikatasuchi from Mermaid Heel!" I hear one of the judges say. "Sabertooth! Unbelieveable! They get zero points on the second day!"

I walk out and go back to where everyone is staying.

"Um, our guild's name... it turned in Quatro Puppy!" I see the members of Quatro 'Puppy' scream.

"KA HA HA HA HA HA HA, it was a promise between men... can't be helped." Bacchus answers back.

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_Maybe I'll go back to the bar. Maybe I could find Cana there. _

I walk over to the bar and get a drink. _Gulp! _I get a few more and get a barrel after that. _Shit... I drank too much. _I look for the door and see Cana and a guy with hair hitting his shoulders. She's sitting on his lap. _He looks like- Wait. Is this her boyfriend? Kyoya. _

I see her grab him close and whisper something to him. He picks her up and carries her then leaves.

_This can't happen. No. It can't. _

I continue following them.

**Cana's POV: **

I arrive at the bar with Kyoya and see Bacchus drinking. I just ignore the fact that he's there and sit in a table near the door with Kyoya.

"Just give us two bottles of Corona." Kyoya tells the waiter.

We ended up drinking a whole box of bottle of Corona. _Damn! I feel better now. Nothing is gonna affect me. _

I get up and sit on Kyoya's lap.

"Cana-san? Are you okay?" I hear him ask me.

"Yeah, yeah... I-I'm fineee.." I smile flirtatiously.

He leans forward like he's gonna kiss me but I go to his ear instead.

"Why don't we go someplace private...?" I whisper. "I think people are looking..."

I notice Bacchus looking straight ahead at Kyoya and I.

"Okay... Besides, you're really drunk. I could hold my liquor well."

"Carry me...?" I say.

He picks me up and leaves.

"Why are you so cute~?" I ask him.

"Thanks..." he shudders then blushes.

We arrive at Fairy Hills and he takes me to my room.

"So this is where I live~" I tell him.

"Where you need to be right now is in your bed." he lectures.

"Bring meee~" I order and he obeys.

He puts me on my bed and I smile flirtatiously.

"Your muscles are so big~" I touch his arm muscle then I trace my finger all the way up to his lips.

"Cana-san..."

"Yes~?" I ask.

He looks away then I pull his face back at me. "Ki... Kiss me..." I say while blushing.

"O-Okay..." he seemed nervous so I pulled his face against mine's and kissed him.

He didn't reject it but he put his hands around my waist.

"Mmm~" I moaned.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"C-Cana-san..." he broke the kiss and looked at me closely. "I'll take away what that guy did to you..."

"Then hurry and kiss me..." I smiled flirtatiously.

He kissed me again and pushed my back against my bed. I hugged him tighter.

He went on top of me and kissed me again and again.

"Don't hurt me again..." he asked.

"I won't.." I tell him; but I didn't promise.

I fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

"Yaaaawn~" I woke up.

I looked beside me and ... Kyoya was there...? _Why is he here? What happened last night? _

I take out a memory card and see what happened last night. After I fell asleep, he out my covers on me and slept next to me..

_Maybe I'll begin to like him... I'll block out Bacchus. _

I kiss Kyoya on the cheek and go take a shower.

"Cana-san?" I hear Kyoya say.

"Yeah?" I answer from the shower.

"I gotta go.. I'll meet you at the Games."

"Okay~ See you later." I tell him. I hear my door close.

"Yeaah, it'll be okay." I get out of the shower and change.

Knock-knock!

I hear somebody knock on the door and I open it. _Mira?_

"Hey, Mira. Come in." I let her in.

"We need you to be in replacement for Mystogan." she states.

"Hm... Okay! I'll be in it. Today?" I ask.

"Yeah!" she smiles. "You'll be perfect."

* * *

**Bacchus's POV:**

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Damn, Kyoya. Stealing the one who I like. Bullshit! I can't. I fucking hate him! _

"Hey, hey... HEY!" Rocker screams. "Are you okay?"

"No because fucking Kyoya has to steal my fucking girl!"

"Calm down. I know you're supposed to be wild but not like this." he lectures.

I let out a deep breath. "I can't. What is wrong with me...?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know it ended fast. But i'm sick and I had to redo some of the parts. i've been busy this entire weekend so i'm glad that i could finally write for you guise~ thaaaanks fo readin' and please review~! next chapter coming out mon. or fri.**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling For You

**heeeeys guise~ thaaanks fo those who reviewed~ hope you loooves this chapter~! **

* * *

_**Setting :** Quatro Cerberus Member's, Rocker, Room _

_**Summary : **Kyoya had saw Bacchus kiss Cana. He wasn't jealous that much, but sad. He had a plan. That night, Bacchus plans to go to the bar, hoping he'll find Cana. He did find her, but after he came. She came with Kyoya. They drank until Cana was so drunk, Kyoya thought he had to bring her home. When he did, he didn't know Bacchus was watching them. When Kyoya and Cana came into her room, they ended up kissing; and that made Bacchus jealous. Then both Cana and Kyoya went to sleep. Cana found out what happened and went into the shower. While she was in there, Kyoya woke up and told her that he was gonna see her at the GMG. When she got out, Mirajane came and told her she needed to take Mystogan/Jellal's place in the Fairy Tail B. Also, Bacchus got in a outrage the next day. _

* * *

**Bacchus's POV:**

"Okay... So what happened..?"

"It goes like this..."

_I continued following them, even after they left the bar. _

_They kept walking and walking; I was lucky I had energy from that bar._

_I watch as Kyoya opens a gate to a place, the sign said 'Fairy Hills.'_

_"Where's your room?" Kyoya asks Cana. _

_"The first room on the second floor." she answers and they go on in._

_How am I gonna watch them? Maybe I'll look through her window._

_I jump to her window and inside there's a bed with three barrels of beer beside it._

_Wow, that girl sure is wild._

_I hear the sound of a door opening. _

_"So this is where I live~" I hear Cana tell Kyoya from a different room. _

_"Where you need to be right now is in your bed." Kyoya lectures._

_"Bring meeeeeeeee~" _

_I watch him put her on her bed. _

_"Your muscles are so big." she traces her fingers all the way up from her arm to his neck to his lips. _

_"Cana-san..."_

_No. Nope. They are going to most definitely not gonna kiss. _

_"Yes~?" she asks. _

_He looks away but she grabs his face to make him look at her._

_"Ki... Kiss me..." she orders._

_"O-Okay..." _

_He doesn't kiss her so she pulls his face against her's._

_I watch as he puts his arms around her waist and she tightens her arms around his neck._

_"C-Cana-san... I'll take away what that guy had done to you."_

_NO. THEY ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX._

_"Then hurry and kiss me..." she says seductively._

_I watch as he goes on top of her and kisses her again and again._

_That needs to be me._

_"Don't hurt me again..." he asks her._

_"I won't..." she answers then soon falls asleep._

_Damn! _

_I see Kyoya look over here then gets up and comes over here._

_"Who the hell are you? Why are you stalking my girlfriend and I- No, wait! You're that guy who kissed my girlfriend! Get the fuck out of here!"_

_"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Because. Cana. Likes. Me. Bitch." I say, word by word._

_"You need to go somewhere because you know what? I have Cana and you don't. So shut the fuck up and go fuck around with somebody else." _

_I watch Cana groan and moan, "Kyoyaaaaaaaaaaa."_

_He goes over to her. "Shh... I'm here. Just go to sleep..."_

_She falls asleep again and Kyoya comes over to the window. _

_"Bitch. Get the fuck out. Now. Because basically, you're trespassing."_

_"You know what, I'm gonna leave. I don't wanna deal with this bitch infront of me." I jump down and leave. _

_Fuck Kyoya. Fuck everything! _

"That's basically the whole story." I finish.

"He's a bitch." Rocker states.

"Seriously! And I don't want Cana to be with a fucking jerk like him." I tell him.

"...Uh Bacchus. We're late for the Grand Magic Games!"

"Oh shit!" we run as fast as we could to the arena.

* * *

We arrive at the arena just in time.

"The third day's competition is Pandemonium. There will be one member from each guild!"

"From Fairy Tail A, Erza Scarlet!"

I look at Cana and she's smiling and saying something to her guild.

"From Fairy Tail B, Cana Alberona!"

_I'm going since Cana is. _

"From Mermaid Heel, Milliana! Raven Tail, Obra, and Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates!"

"Sabertooth, Orga, and Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis!"

"I'm gon-"

"I'll go for Quatro Puppy..." Novally tells us.

"Okay, go." Rocker orders.

"And last but not least, Novally from Quatro Puppy!"

_Shit! I needed to talk to Cana! That's not fair! _

"Now, let me explain the rules of Pandemonium." the walking pumpkin starts. "The temple is where evil monsters nest... Pandemonium. There are 100 monsters inside. And with the use of magic, we made them. They won't attack anyone in the audience, so relax. The monsters are divided up to different classes. D, C, B, A, and S. Identically... In regard to the kinds of strength the D-class monsters have..."

He points upward and the lacrima screen shows a big monster. We watch it break through a wall.

"As the class goes up, it's power increases. The S-class monster has such strength, even a S-Class mage can't beat it! In order, each of you take turns. For example, if one goes in and chooses to fight 3 monsters and wins, you get the number of points for the number of monsters you battle; so this person will get three points. This system will continue until all 100 monsters die or everyone's magic drops to zero. The class you get is random, although. Points are given for the number of defeated numbers, not rank."

"What happens if you go down in the castle?" Cana asks.

"Then the number of points you earned until that turn will be as it is. The number of victories for that turn itself will be counted as zero, and you'll exit like that. So with that, everyone please draw your lots."

I see Erza take one out and open it. The number '1' shines bright on her pick. Cana walks up to her and says something to her. _Sigh.. I wonder what they're talking about. _

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw." Erza says.

"The luck of the draw? No... No... How should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational judgement are more importan than just the order of battle."

"No... This no longer a game... All 100 will be my opponents." Erza states.

The crowd goes WILD! Everyone starts going crazy. _Heh, that's the Erza I know. _

"That's impossible! It's not set up for one person to beat them all!" the pumpkin pleads.

"I don't care." she states and walks in.

After some booms in the building, Erza comes out wounded. Her hands in the air, holding up her sword.

"Un... Unbelievable! Somehow.. by a single person... All 100 monsters have been defeated! Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest, 7 years ago!" Chapati screams.

I clap. _That's Erza! _

"Uh... Discussion has concluded that the remaining 7 teams must still finish a establishing order. It's a little banal but we've prepared a game. Magic Power Finder, 'MPF.' When this device is struck with magical power, that power is presented numerically. Those numerical values will be used to present a ranking."

"A simple comparison of power, huh... that probably leaves me at a disadvantage. By the way, Cana-san, are you free tonight?"

"I'm free but... well.. I might only be able to manage one barrel." Cana replies to Hibiki.

_Nope. She's not going out with him. Kyoya is one thing, but Hibiki is another._

"That's a bit of an understatement..." Novally says.

"We'll continue with the order that was determined previously." the pumpkin tells them.

"Then it starts with me! Here I go!" Milliana attacks the sphere and the number '365.'

"That's a high number." Lahar states. "It's high enough to be a squad captain."

"Next up is Quatro Puppy's Novally. The value is '124'... kinda low."

Hibiki goes next and gets a 95.

"Ahaha, do you want your onee-san to comfort you tonight?" Cana asks Hibiki.

"Yeah... I want you to baby me."

_Well. She is drunk. _

"Next up is Raven Tail's Obra!"

He sents out a animal and it hit the sphere. Only '4'.

"That is some what unfortunate; however there are no re-dos." the pumpkin looks at Cana, who's wearing his hat.

_She must've drank a lot._

"And you said this is the girl you like, haha." Rocker teases me.

"Orga's coming in!"

He attacks with Lightning magic and gets '3825'. _Damn he's strong. _

"Well.. We look forward to see if the 10 Wizard Saint Jura can beat his score."

Jura uses his magic and gets '8544'. _He's really, really strong. Maybe that's why he's a saint. _

"Don't forget that the one carrying Gildarts' blood is here." Cana goes up.

_Boy, do I wanna see this. _

"The last challenger is Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona! It must be tough trying to keep up with Jura's score. Let's have her try."

She then takes off her jacket. _Ooh! Is that woman sexy or what? _I could feel blood coming from my nose. _I'm so hopeless. _

"Well then, I'm gonna strike." she looks ready. "Shine, oh Fairy Guiding River of Light! Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO CANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I accidentally scream until Rocker covers my mouth.

_Shit! Whatever. As long as she heard. _

"'9999'! She maxed it out!"

"We're **unstoppable**! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Cana screams.

"She... Won." I say.

"Never mind what I said before." Rocker tells me.

"I'm unstoppable, too. I can't stop until I have her..."

* * *

**Well. yeaaaaah. no love-dovey scene in this part. buuuuuut it's shown that Bacchus really likes Cana and Kyoya is... mean! Cana begins to fall for Kyoya's act. MUHAHAHAHAHA! review, and see what will hapen! next chap. : fri. or sat.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Like You, You Like Me

**heeey guise~! thaannks fo the peeps who reviewed~! of course, i love youse! **

* * *

_**Setting : **At the GMG arena._

_**Summary : **Bacchus got in a crazy outrage and he explained it all to one of his Quatro Cerberous's member, Rocker. But in his point of view, Kyoya threatened him. As they arrived at the GMG, the 'Hidden' game was about to start. This time, it was Pandemonium. But, it became only Erza's game. She had defeated all the monsters in the castle. So, a game for the rest of the competitors was made. And guess who won? Cana Alberona. With cheering from her crush, also Fairy Glitter, she came through. She claimed that Fairy Tail is unstoppable. Bacchus believed her, and also believed that he was unstoppable for her. _

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

I walked out the arena feeling proud of myself. And to my surprise, I got a bouquet with legs.

"Surprise!" it talked.

I chuckled. "Thank you." I smiled.

The bouquet magically went forward and into my hands.

"Thank you, Kyoya." I say again and blushed this time.

But in the bouquet, instead of a card, there was a bucket with bottles of beer.

"Your welcome!" he smiled.

I stared at the gift until Kyoya spoke up. "I don't get a kiss at least?"

I let out a little laugh. "Okay, okay." I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

Right then, at that moment.

"Cana...?!" Bacchus and one of his friends came.

". . . ." I broke the kiss. "Uh..."

I watched Rocker pull Kyoya over while I'm talking to Bacchus. "What now?" I ask.

"Cana. I'm not saying this because I ... like.. you.. But only because Kyoya is EVIL." Bacchus lectures.

"No! He is not evil or bad or what you think! He's just a simple guy, and a nice one while at it!"

He comes closer to me. "It's not what you think! Yesterday, after you fell asleep, he was cursing at me! You really don't know him!"

"Sure he was cursing at you. I used my magic card to find out what he did. And after I fell asleep, all he did was go to the window in my room then back!" I tell him.

"Yeah, he went to the room because I was there. I followed you guys-"

"Oh, so now you're stalking me?!"

"Cana! Listen to me! I was hanging onto your window just watching! Then he came over to me and started cursing at me! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh, sure, you don't want me to get hurt! You're just saying that because you like me! Bacchus, just stay away from me!" I scream.

"... Fine. You want me to leave? Fine." he leaves with his friend running after.

"Cana, are you okay?" Kyoya comes over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shrug. "Kyoya, I'm sorry. But I don't think we're the best couple. We... Let's break up." I state.

"Cana..."

"No! No, no, no! Just leave me alone." I say.

He opens his mouth to say something, but instead he leaves.

He takes the bouquet along with him and gives it to an old lady, but takes the beer out.

I walk away and back into the arena.

"Cana..." Master says. "I need to talk to you."

"Hm? Okay..."

* * *

**Bacchus's POV:**

"What were you and Kyoya talking about anyway?" I ask Rocker.

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you something about that." he says.

"What?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . ." he says.

". . . . . . WHAT?!"

"Now for the battle part of the Games!"

First up is Milliana and Semas. _Ugh, he lost. _

Then it's Eve and Rufus. _Obviously, Rufus will win. No offense to Eve though. _

After that, it's Laxus and Alexei. _Why is Laxus losing? I thought for sure he would win. _

There's some POWS! and BOOMS! but in the end, it was actually the whole Raven Tail fighting.

Some guards come and they take Raven Tail away.

_Haha, sucks for them! _

Next up is Chelia and Wendy. Ended up being a draw.

_That's it for the day. I just need some sleep. After what happened today, and what Rocker told me, I just need to sleep._

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

After the Games, we all went partying.

"Did you see my real strength?" I ask Macao and Wakaba.

"That was cheating!" they scream.

"Whatever." I tell them.

"Cana! Come here; we need to talk." Master calls me over.

"Yeah?" I sit next to him at the bar.

"That Kyoya guy... You actually didn't know him." he tells me.

"W-What?!" I exclaim.

"Yes, he never came to the guild. I would know."

"Then how did I remember him?" I ask.

"Remember when Mest or Doranbolt came to the guild? And he made everyone seem that he was in the guild? That was what Kyoya did; Memory Make it is called."

"But, his magic was like Jura's."

"See? Because of Memory Make he made you remember that. I saw him talking to Rufus of Sabertooth. He probably asked him. And Rufus's magic is Memory Magic; Lost Magic. Cana. You may not know, but he might be someone who's gonna hurt you. Take it from me and Bacchus. I saw you screaming at him. He actually wasn't lying." Master lectures.

"Okay, okay. I know."

"Stay close to Bacchus also. I could tell that boy cares about you."

"..." I stay silent but I get up and go over to Lucy.

* * *

The party ends soon after that so I go back to Fairy Hills with Lisanna and Mira. When we arrive there, someone is sleeping in front of the gates.

_Bacchus... _

"I think you should talk to him." Mira tells me.

I sigh. Then I walk over to him and wake him up. "Aren't you supposed to be with your team?" I ask him.

"Yaawwn..." he wakes up. "Yeah... What time is it?"

"11:50." I answer.

"Shit!" he gets up quick.

"Now why are you here?" I ask him.

"I needed to talk to you." he states.

"About what?"

"Kyoya. As I said before, he is no-"

"I know, I know. Master told me." I tell him.

"Okay. Good! So you know everything."

"Yeah... I broke up with him earlier."

"Good..." he says.

"Look..."

"No. Let me talk. Cana... I really, really like you. If you don't want to go out with me, that's okay. Just please tell me if you like me or not." he ask.

"Bacchus..."

Bong! Bong! The clock striked twelve.

"Shit! I have to go! Tell me tomorrow!"

_I was about to tell you that I liked you... _

* * *

**hey hey heeey! so. bacchus likes Cana and Cana likes Bacchus! hooooraaay! loooooves those twwooo. thaanks fo reading and please review! i looove all of you guys! btw, what Rocker told Bacchus, is to be revealed in later chapters. buuut you guys got what you wanted! Kyoya and Cana not together no more! (; hint - Kyoya is not a OC. that's a hint for what Rocker told Bacchus. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Yes, No? Maybe, So?

**heey, hey ho~! new chaaaaaap~! **

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

"She was gonna tell me..." I wonder out loud.

"Who?" Rocker asks me.

"Cana... You know how I came late to the hotel? Yeah, I asked Cana if she likes me or not but then it was 12." I answer.

"Ohh... Too bad. But I gotta go, I'll do the 'hidden' this time."

He leaves and changes then goes into the ball.

_I really don't give a shit about this. _

There's booms and hits, and soon after, there's only Lucy and Minerva.

_Rocker lost. Oh well. _

Minerva terribly hurts Lucy but it ends up being a tie.

_Ooooh. That's got to hurt. Too bad for her. Isn't Cana close to her...? _

Nurses and doctors come to get her. Fairy Tail runs after when she leaves for the emergency room.

_I should see what happened... _

I go over to the room and hear multiple people from Fairy Tail talking.

"Those guys really piss me off!" I hear Cana say.

_... Am I really thinking about this now? I just wanna hear Cana's reply. _

"The teams are in order! It goes like this : Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Puppy! Mermaid Heel vs. Lamia Scale! Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail!"

_So Rocker and I. I don't think I could battle; I need to know her answer! _

We step into the stadium and I could feel the pressure of the audience's eyes looking down at us.

I drink from my jug and could feel the pressure heating up.

"Bacchus-san! Let's do this wildly! If not, at this rate..."

"What~? As long as our souls tremble, that'll be fine~" I say, drinking even more from my jug.

My opponents start talking about how they met, but I just smiled.

I went ahead and attacked the cat wildly as he was talking.

"This is the end!" I scream wildly.

"Take this!" Rocker yells.

"Let me show you, the perfume of victory."

He powers up.

"Wha-What? He's suddenly going wild!" I say but every voice I hear blocks out.

I hear Cana scream.

"Bacchus!" she yells.

_Cana...? _

My attention goes to her but then I feel a fist against my face.

"Quatro Puppy is down! Winner is Blue Pegasus!"

I feel my body going up then down on a comfy bed.

* * *

Knock-knock.

I wake up.

"What...?"

A figure comes in. "Who are you?"

My vision is blurry. I see the figure walk closer.

"Are you okay?" It's a woman. Her voice sounds soft, like a... cat?

She cups my face and I only could see her eyes and blackish-brown hair.

Her face gets clear and I notice it's Cana.

"Hellooo, I asked you something."

"W-What happened?" I ask.

"You passed out. Then they sent you to the infirmary." she says.

"Ohh..." I say.

"What happened?" she sat on the bed.

"I just got distracted then I think Ichiya punched me." I answer.

"Why?" she seems confused. "No one would distract you."

"Oh.. I just heard you shout my name then everything was blocked out.."

"... Is that it?" she asks.

"No, I wanted your answer from last night."

"Sorry... You want it now?"

"Yeah.." _Why am I so awkward?! _

"Bacchus, I broke up with Kyoya for you. I do like you, you dumb idiot."

"Don't call me a dumb idiot!" I start to tickle her on the outer part of her jacket.

She bursts out laughing and I open her jacket and start to tickle her on her skin.

She starts laughing even more. "Hahahhhaaa! Bacchus, stop!"

Her back falls against the bed and I topple over her while tickling her still.

"Bacchus, stop! Hahhhaaahhaaa~! You're heavy, stop tickling me!" she screams with a grin on her face.

I stop but now, we're face to face, and our noses are touching.

We stare at each other in silence, just looking at each other.

I think, _What if? _

Our eyes are concentrated on each other, still none of us speak.

I stagger forward a bit; not too close, not too far.

She leans closer, also; our lips almost touching.

"BACCHUS-SAN!" Rocker comes in on our moment. "Whoops... Sorry."

I turn over to him and put on a agitated face.

He backs away and closes the door. I turn back at Cana.

She moved back a bit, although I'm still on top of her.

But, the unexpected happens... She... blushed...?

I did the same also; not expecting that it would happen.

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it.

We stay silent for some time. _Ugh, please put me out off this situation!_

I look at her and she opens her mouth again; this time with more eagerness.

"Oh, just kiss me, you freak!"

I stay there, shocked at what she had said to me.

She put on a pouting face then grabs my face and pulls me to her face.

Her lips go from one state to another; she kisses me with passion.

"Mmm~" I hear her say.

I put my arms around her waist while she does the same but to my shoulders.

What seems like seconds, she breaks the kiss.

"W-What... What does this mean...?" I ask her.

"I don't know... What do you want it to be?"

"I want... You to be mine's..." I tell her, but I look away.

She cups my face again with her hands and kisses me again; this time, she grinds up on me.

"Does this answer your question?" She smiles, like she just caught her prey.

* * *

**heey guise~! i'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! i didn't update .-. it's just that i don't have a lot of time; i've been sooo stressed lately too! i justhave gotten over a break-up with my ex, and i've been stressed about it ;( anyways, hope you like the chap! and the thing that Rocker told Bacchus might come in the next or so forth chapter~! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: And It Goes On And On

**heeey guise~ sorry, late update ._. but i promise that i'll update soon after this chap~! (; there's a few flashbacks in this chap, btw**

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_Hahahahahhaaaaaaaa! I'm so happy Cana chose me and not that son of a bitch Kyoya! Or should I say his real name, Novally. _

***In His Flashback* **

_"What were you and Kyoya talking about anyway?" I ask Rocker._

_"Oh yeah, I need to tell you something about that..." Rocker states._

_"What?"_

_"Kyoya is actually Novally." he tells me._

_"... What?!" _

***End* **

_I was gonna tell Cana that he was Novally, but too bad that it was twelv_e.

***In His Flashback* **

_""Now, why are you here?" Cana asks me. _

_I need to tell her about Novally._

_"I needed to talk to you." I state._

_"About what?"_

_"Kyoya. As I said before, he is No-" She interrupted me._

_"I know, Master told me." _

_She knows? Oh well. At least she knows. _

***End* **

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

_Shit! Natsu and Gajeel's fight already began! Ugh! _

"Hey, what took you so long?" Macao asked me.

"Uh... Something came up." I say.

"Oh.. Okay, hurry and sit. Natsu and Gajeel's fight is already on."

I sit down and watch. _I just can't take my mind off of Bacchus... _

"Rouge, stay back. I got this." Sting says, humbly.

_God.. They already know that Natsu and Gajeel are gonna win. _

"Holy Ray!" Sting shouts, as magic forms starting from his fingertips.

There's some booms, but in the end, Natsu and Gajeel are down.

_... We can't lose! _

Then, Natsu and Gajeel get up.

"I figured out all your habits." Natsu claims as he gets up.

Then, him and Gajeel start arguing over if he moves his leg at 11 o'clock, or 10 o'clock, or something like that.

"Shut up." Natsu pushes him into a cart, and Gajeel gets pushed away.

"I'll be enough. Come on, the both of you!"

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel end up winning.

_Hm. _

_Isn't tomorrow the time we're all gonna go to Ryuuzetsu Land? ... _

_Oh, right! I have to check on Bacchus. _

I run over to the room before everyone leaves.

"Bacchus!" I open the door. He isn't there..

_He probably went back to his hotel room. Besides, we are going somewhere tomorrow. So he might probably might be getting ready_.

. . . .

_I'm so bored.. It's probably because of what happened._

Then... A figure appears.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"Cana... Please take me back! I really am in love with you! I want you back; I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, sure." I say. "At least **I **don't use Memory Control."

"Cana! Please. I really did know you."

"Mhm... Kyoya get away from me!"

He looked at me desperate eyes, then left.

_Why is so much happening to me now...? _

* * *

**hey, hey, heeeeey~! waaaassup~? sorry, late update. i'll try to update soon~! i just have so much work. ._. but, sorry for the suckish chap! buuut, to make it up, the next chapter is them going to Ryuuzetsu Land! Hoooooraaay! Okaay, please r&r! byeeeeeaaaas**


	10. Chapter 10: Same Feelings

**hey~! new chap! r&r~!**

**answer to review by XxShyxX: Novally is actually Kyoya in my story. He isn't him in the actual anime. Bacchus's flashback shown that he was gonna say "Kyoya. As I said before, he is no-" There could've been two things he could've said. 1. "He is NOT what you think he is." or 2. "He is Novally; the person in my guild." So in my story, Novally is Kyoya. Novally is his real name, Kyoya was someone he made with the magic of Memory Control, the same magic used by Doranbolt (Mest) when he pretended to be in Fairy Tail during the Tenrou Arc. Novally made the guild believe he was there in the past, when he actually wasn't. Makarov figured this out and told Cana. Also, when Rocker confronted Novally when he was with Cana, Novally told Rocker that he was actually Kyoya. Rocker, being a good friend, told Bacchus. Overall, Novally is Kyoya and he used Memory Control from Rufus of Sabertooth to make it seem like he knew Cana. Here's you answer! Sorry for the long paragraph ._. (that's how i usually answer questions)**

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_Pheww. Calm down, Bacchus. You're the man, you could do this. _

Knock-knock!

A figure appears, "Bacchus?"

"Hey! Cana, um, are you ready?" I ask Cana.

"Um..." She looks around. "Wait, let me get my bag."

I peek inside as she leaves the door open to get her things.

She appears again but this time she walks out and locks her door.

"Should we go now?" she asks me.

"Yeah, just wait." I answer and push her against her door. I plant a quick kiss on the lips then I take her hand.

"Now, we could go." I smile, and she blushes.

We walk out.

"Hey, Bacchus! Hurry up, I wanna go!" Rocker yells.

"Okay, gosh." I pull Cana and she runs with me.

We get in the car.

"Um, Bacchus, just to warn you, I didn't, uh.. I mean I drank some beer, so um..." Cana warns me.

"It's okay! I'll look after you!"

"Okay, I trust you." She smiles, and we hold hands until we get there.

* * *

We arrive at the resort, and Cana's almost knocked out. She seems kind of dopey.

"Bacchus-saaaaaaan~ Heeeeeeelp meeee~" Cana says to me.

"Hm? Cana, really? Come on." I give her a piggyback ride until someone stops me.

"Aww, is that your girlfriend?" a random woman comes up to me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask the woman.

"You guys are adorable! Aww!" the woman says.

I blush, "Thanks... She's kind of dizzy right now."

She smiles, "Good luck!"

She then walked away.

"Cana, are you feeling any better?" I ask.

"Whyyyy areee yooou assskkkiingg~?"

I sigh and put her down. "Go ahead and do what you need to do for the pool. I'm about to go in."

"Okaaay~" she leaves.

_I sometimes wonder about her. _

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

I run into Wakaba and Macao.

"Hey! Cana, we were looking for you!"

"Waaakaaabaaaa and Macaaaaao~?" I say.

They look at each other. "Drunk. Hahaha!"

I take off my clothes and only my swimsuit is on.

"Where are you gonna go now?"

"Bacchusssss... Where's Baccccchusss~?" I ask.

"We wouldn't know!" They answer at the same time.

"Ugggh..." I go back to where I was before.

"Bacccchuuuss~?"

He comes over to me.

"Come on!" he brings me over to the pool and we start shifting water against each other.

"Hahahahhahahaaa!" I shriek.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"Becauseeee, yoou have a panda thing around your waaaaist! Hahahahhaa!"

He blushes, "It's for in case I drown when I'm sleeping."

"Hahahhaahaha!"

* * *

I watch Bacchus fall asleep.

"Aww, poor baby." I lean over to him and give him a kiss on cheek.

I see a smile approach his face.

_Aww, he's so cute. _

I brush my finger across his cheek then I go to Rocker and start talking to him.

"You know Novally is Kyoya." he says.

I sigh. "I know. I'm so disappointed in him."

I put my arm around Rocker and go to his ear.

"What else does Bacchus like?" I whisper into his ear.

"Hm.. He likes beer, of course. All kinds of liquor. I think he likes it when the girl seduces him instead of him."

"Oh, really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he told me this once."

"Okay, it might happen soon." I laugh.

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

I wake up and the first thing I see is Cana with her arm around Rocker.

_First Novally, now Rocker! I don't think he would do that to me. _

I watch Cana pick her arm off of Rocker and get out the water.

"Oh, and do a favor for me. When Bacchus wakes up, tell him to meet me in the mixed bath."

"Okay, okay." he says.

I pretend to stay asleep until Rocker says something to me.

"You're awake, I already know." Rocker tells me.

"Heh, you could read through me, huh?"

"You already know where to go."

"Yup!"

* * *

I arrive at the mixed bath and I see Cana waiting there, with her feet in the water.

I smile and approach her.

"Hey Cana, you needed me?" I ask her.

"Yeah..." she looked at me and blushed. "Umm..."

She leaned forward and kissed me.

I blushed, but still, I leaned forward.

She broke the kiss, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Bacchus.. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Like all emotions are just hitting me and I don't know..."

"It's okay, Cana." I state and I rub my finger across her cheek. "I feel the same too."

* * *

**SORRRRRRY! I haven't updated ._. I really feel bad, and I kinda changed the Ryuuzetsu Island chapter a bit differently. I hope you like this chapter! Cliff-hanger tho ._. Please REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Arranged Marriage

**wasssssup, people~! so sorry about the late update AGAIN. anywho thank you to all the reviewers and to ~FaiOtaku for some help! thankssss loove~! i'll try!**

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

I couldn't help myself. I felt so bottled up inside that I couldn't even speak... I look up at her and I could see her rosy-pink face which also looked kind of flustered at the same time. She looked so cute with only her bikini on. I looked at her from head to toe. Her pose was just so sexy with her leg under her thigh and her foot lying in the water; while her arms were crossed and her face looking away. She was just so fragile that if I touched her she would break into a million pieces that I would be tormented. We both sat next to each other in silence until she said something.

"Um... Bacchus, you already know I really like you.." she confesses as she moves a bit closer to me.

I follow her lead and move closer to her also. "I..." I felt my face burning up. "I... I think I might be fal-"

My statement gets interrupted by a huge boom we hear outside. My natural reflexes causes me to hug Cana to defend her so she wouldn't get hurt. As quickly as I can, I hug her from behind leaving everything to topple onto me. The boom noises come closer and closer in just the flash of light. The next thing I know, Cana's on top of me, with her being fainted from the massive explosion. All I could do is smile and have a pleased look on my face because although I got hurt, I protected Cana. The next thing I see is everything in Ryuuzetsu Island being destroyed and all the other people from other guilds all passed out from the fiery explosion that Natsu from Fairy Tail has caused. I see him in the middle just laughing like he doesn't have sense.

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

The next thing I know, I'm back at my apartment in Fairy Hills. I get up from my bed only to see a note that's just lying down on my nightstand. I pick it up and open to see words that are written with sloppy handwriting.

_"Dear My Lovely Cana, _

_Hey babe! I know you just woke up but yesterday after what happened with Natsu blowing up Ryuuzetsu Island made me bring you back home. I would've woken you up but you looked so cute with you supposedly 'sleeping beauty' face. I would've stayed with you but I have the tournament today for the GMG. And you may have noticed your clothes are changed. Oh and I forgot, this is another reason why I couldn't stay with you; you would've KILLED me for doing this, but I kinda changed you. I saw all of your 'information' and I thought you would be mad because of this. Heh.. Yeah.. Sorry about that, babe! Anyways, sorry our meet-up got interrupted. See you later! _

_- Bacchus"_

_Argh, that stupid Bacchus! He changed me... Whooa... He must've seen.. Oh my god! I'm gonna kill him! But... Our date got ruined... I really wanted to spend more time with him.._

I could already feel my cheeks becoming hot from just thinking about him. I hugged my stomach, just wishing he was here in my arms.

_Stupid Bacchus... Why do I like him so much? _

I to my living room to find my bag with my cards in it to go to the GMG. After what seemed like hours, I finally found it and used it to transport myself to the stadium. And by the time I get there, the first thing I see is confetti everywhere surrounding the whole stage. Then I see Bacchus and his guild members come out.

"The Hound Dog, renamed Quatro Puppy, are currently in 6th place. Will they be able to make a comeback?" one of the judges start to speak.

"Next Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Mermaid Heel! And the current number 2. Will they have to capitulate?! Or get back to their tittle?! Sabertooth! And last, the current number 1! The guild 7 years ago that was considered the strongest is finally making its comeback! Fairy Tail comes in! ... Oh? They have seemed to change their members!"

I just watch and smile and they come in. _Fairy Tail's gonna win for sure! _

I look down at the stadium and I see Bacchus looking straight at me, grinning like a uncontrollable freak. He waved at me while standing strong and high. _He's... He's earned his respect. _I chuckle and smile even more. _I wonder what he was gonna tell me.. _

* * *

As the battle begins, I watch the lacarima with Bacchus looking for other opponents but he easily gets pounded from Sting from up top.

_Bacchus! He's hurt... I can't just leave him. But I have to stay and watch.. _

I watch as Bacchus and the rest Quatro Cerberus getting pulled away.

Then... Fairy Tail makes its move. I put on my worry face mainly because of both Bacchus and Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

I feel my whole body just being lifted up and brought to a bed, again. I'm not that injured but it hurts from the weight being pounded down from up top. I open my eyes, and I see the lacarima version of the battle that I just had left.

_I probably looked like a fool in front of Cana... Ugh, she's not gonna think I'm strong anymore. _

I hear someone knocking on my door.

_Heh, if that's Cana, she'll kill me for what I did earlier. _

"Come in." I say with a teensy bit of fear in my words.

The figure didn't look quite like Cana, instead, it was someone who was much shorter with light-brown hair. I could also see glasses with thick lenses overcoming the sides and both up and down. As the figure's body was shown more, I finally found out who it was.

"Mom...?" I ask.

"Hey son!" she said with a big smile on her face.

She looked very different from when I last saw her about 2 years ago. She was taller and also a bit skinnier. She was maybe 5'5", which is actually way taller than she was before. Her hair is different from before, it's shorter and looks is kind of in a mocha-brown color. It used to be the same as me, black-haired color; but she probably dyed it. And her style of clothes are different, with her body having more of modern clothing. She didn't look anything like how she looked like before two years ago.

"W-What are you doing here..?" I wondered aloud.

"Okay, baby, listen. Remember what Mommy told you years-" she starts off.

"Mom, please don't baby me. I'm not 7. I'm already 20. Please don't treat me like a little child." I claim.

"Fine, fine, if that's what my baby wants, okay then." she says.

"Mom..!"

"Okay, okay, I', serious now. Remember when I told you that I'm going to arrange a marriage for you? Yeah, I found the perfect girl! Her name is-" she starts off but I interrupt her.

"Arranged marriage?! Mom, I thought you were done with that?!" I shrieked frantically with my arms waving in the air.

"Baby, I told you I was serious. She comes from the money business, and you're strong, so it'll be good!" she states.

"No, mom. I'm not marrying her first of all. And second of all, I'm with someone already!" I say. "And she understands me and she's like me! Mom, you just can't pressure me into doing this!"

"Oh well, Bacchus. It's not your choice. You're marrying that girl."

But she said that at the wrong time.

Cana came in at that right moment. With so much shock and despair in her eyes, she looked sad. You could just see it even if you didn't know her. She stood there, still as a statue; like she was frozen in a gigantic glacier and she couldn't be melted.

But in this stage, she was melted... In tears.

They fell down her big, brown eyes which were starting to look even more hurt. Her face looked just so sad, it filled me up with sadness too.

_And right when I thought I was starting to fall in love with her.. _

She stormed out and nothing was heard except for silence.

"Sorry Bacchus..." my mom started.

I didn't say nothing... And all you could hear is the sound of my voice weeping.

* * *

**hey hey hey! i used more detail, idk if you could tell. thanks for the advice from FaiOtaku! I hope this satisfied for what you asked me. anyways, i hope y'all like this chapter i tried really hard on it. btw, novally/ kyoya will appear again, but right now it's about Bacchus. oh and i just wanna ask, and if you review pls answer this:**

**i could either:**

**a. go with the storyline of Fairy Tail and the ****eclipse project. **

**OR**

**b. go with my own storyline without what's happening in the actual story/manga.**

**So if you go with a. then i would have to wait for updates on FT every week. But if you choose b. , you still would have to wait still, mainly because i'm so busy and exams just ended and i need to get on track. you guys had to wait 2 weeks i think. I'M SO SO SO SORRY! and honestly, i would wanna see what goes down with the story for answer a. anywho, PLS REVIEW AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! see y'all again~! **


	12. Chapter 12: Pain Hurts, Right Bacchus?

**okaay, i'll keep on going on with the GMG, but since i only got 2 reviews for it, i only got one answer from itt. so i'll just keep writing till the GMG is over then we'll see if i'll go with my storyline or FT's story.**

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

I was frustrated. I couldn't bring it all in.

I'm so stressed out, but yet, I still keep my happy face on. I need to stay positive, so no one would know.. But if I do, what will Cana think? Will Cana be angry at me? Will she be mad that I have to get married and she would probably think I'm happy? No! I'm not gonna get married. She's my mom, and I love her. But I just can't do it. She only wants me to get married so we could have money. Let me tell you, as a boy, I wasn't too rich. If was hard for my family and I to live. That's why my mom wants me to marry. I told her already, I'm sending her money that I earn from the guild; her having at least 50% of it. I don't even know the girl and she's making me marry her. I have other brothers; why can't she marry one of them?! It's so ironic, it had to be when I found someone that I think.. I might be falling for...

"Helllooooo!" I hear someone knock on the door.

Ugh, it's mom.

I open the door, "Yes?" I ask annoyed.

"Bacchus, baby, that's not the way to be acting! Anywho, I brought the girl! You might remember her."

"I might remember her? Mom, there's no way you could change my mind. Anyways, you already know I'm with someone! Besides, I really like the girl I'm with. And you already saw her; she's beautiful!" I counter back.

She comes inside, and the girl comes in also.

_It's her. _

_The woman had long, black hair. I knew who she was.. Her name was Luna. She was one of my childhood friends. She changed. A lot. When I was younger, we were the best of friends until her family had moved away. I remember my mom saying that I was gonna have an arranged marriage; but at that time, I didn't know what an arranged marriage was. She looks a little bit shorter than me, and more mature. She had on a peppy smile and bulging honey brown eyes, almost close to Cana... _

She looked sad, like this wasn't even what she wanted. Marrying my best friend? No, not really.

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

I walk in the stadium, it's already 8, but I'd rather stay here. I sit down on one of the benches, and I just... sigh.

"He's so inconsiderate." I speak my thoughts aloud. I look around, and there's no one here. "Thank god."

But then, someone's hands flop on my shoulders. I turn around only to see a figure grinning, but this wasn't a normal grin; the person had an evil grin. And I already knew who it was. Novally.

"Hello, Cana-san." He states.

I shake off his hands off my shoulders and shrug. "Can you please get away from me? I'm not in the mood."

"Oh? Is it because of his 'arranged marriage'?" He asks me.

I look away from him, then I realize something. "How do you know that?!"

"Oh, I heard Bacchus telling Rocker about it and how he was dying to meet the girl and get married to her."

"You're lying." I say. "Why did you pretend to be Kyoya anyway?"

I get up and move away. But he stands up also and gets closer to me.

"I have my reasons, love." He says.

"You're calling me 'love'? Oh no, sir." I say.

***Flashback***

_When we arrived at his house, I was already about to pass out. I should've never went after him. Uggggh._

_"You could sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep on my couch." he told me._

_"Okay..."_

_This is soooooo awkward. I just wanna go home. But noo, those idiots will harass me._

_I took off my jacket and saw him staring at me. To avoid the awkwardness, I went into his bed._

_Seems like he went on his couch. Thank God, I was getting even more awkward. I just need to sleep for tomorrow._

_**In Her Dream:**_

_'Heh, Heh. Aren't you a beauty?'_

_'What do you want? Get away from me!'_

_'I think it's good that we're messing with Bacchus's girl. I've hated him for a long time.'_

_'Bacchus?'_

_'None of your business, love.'_

_**The guy who he was talking to went away. He put some of my hair around my ear.**_

_'Stop it!'_

_**He kept going on.**_

_'Stop it, please!'_

_'Don't worry; I'll be quick.'_

_**Then my savior came.**_

_'What are you doing?! Get away from her!'_

_'No. I've hated you. Now what's your's is mine.'_

_**There was flashes and booms. I had thought that the guy who helped me had beat the other guy; but I was wrong.**_

_'Now where were we, love?'_

_'No!' _

***End* **

"You really are beautiful, Cana-san, I always seem to wonder why you picked Bacchus over me."

A figure comes, I notice it's Semmes from Quatro Cerberus.

"I did as you asked, boss."

I see him holding Rocker by his collar. Rocker looks bruised up, like he's a little puppy that's powerless. His hair is messed up along with his torned uniform.

"Rocker?" I ask, scared.

"It's okay, Cana... I'll get him, don't worry. He's not who you think he i-"

He didn't get to finish his words, Semmes had already made him faint.

"Go, take him to the cellar. We'll deal with them there."

Semmes leaves and drags Rocker along with him. I could hear Rocker's groans coming from his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" I scream.

He doesn't say a word, but instead he comes closer and closer, and I feel terrified. I can't seem to figure out what he's gonna do, but he looks like he's about to do something bad. Not the usual Novally; but a different one. One who looks like he's scared but has power at the same time. He looks terrified and scary at the same time; with his eyes filled with fear but arms ready to attack. This is not the old Novally from the start of the GMG, but a much more grown one. He's been hurt. I could tell.

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_I know it. _

_Although she's not with me now, I know it. _

_. _

_. _

_Cana's hurt. _

_Something's happening to her. _

_I need to get away from here and save her. I can't leave her. Something bad is happening to her. I could feel it. I could also feel pressure upon me._

_She's in trouble. I know. I could tell. _

"Are you okay?" Luna asks me.

"No I'm not okay, can't you see me shaking? Or are you just to blind enough to notice that?" I retort with a bit of an attitude.

"Go. Go get the girl." She tells me.

I look up at her with watery eyes. "Really? I thought we were getting married..."

"Truth is, I didn't want to marry you. The plans were actually off but then my parents didn't like who I was with so that's when your mom called her then that's when

she came up with the idea! Bacchus, you're my best friend and it will stay that way. And as your best friend, I want you to be happy. Not like how you turned out after I left. I heard you're meaner, by the way."

I chuckle, "Thanks, Luna. I really do love you as my best friend." I smile and get up and hug her tight.

"Now, go and get the girl." She smiles.

I run out the room and I just keep on running. And running and running and I just keep on running until I reach where she is at.

And do you know what I see? I see a Novally staring at me. But the bad part is that he's strangling Cana. Right when I see that, I fuse up in anger. I run to where

they're standing and I just punch Novally in the face.

POW!

That's all you could hear. I scream with all my might that even Edolas could hear me. You could beat me up, sure. But if you hurt someone important to me, something bad is gonna happen to you.

"I hurt Cana once, and I'm not that gonna let that happen again." I state.

He continues to strangle her even more than I could imagine.

"Cana!" I shout. But he just keeps going on. When I thought something bad was gonna happen, he finally opened his mouth.

"You took everything away from me. Haven't you heard the expression 'Do onto others as they so to you.'? Well, that's what's happening. You took everything. You took my life. Now I'm going to take one of yours."

* * *

**hey hey heyyyyy~! i haven't had time to finish the chap because i didn't get to go on, i was grounded ._. anywho, allthough i got one review saying i should go with my own timeline, i'm kinda leaning towards FT's timeline because in the latest chapter 335, Bacchus dies. i have a bunch of ideas for that, and i would totally like it if i continue again. hopefully i'll get reviews but pls answer this! :**

**A. GO WITH MY OWN STORYLINE**

**OR **

**B. GO WITH FAIRY TAIL'S TIMELINE.**

**pls review, guise! (: **


	13. Chapter 13: His True Colors

**heyyy guysss! here's the new chap! r&r! **

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_She's not gonna die. _

_If he kills her right then and there, something will happen. _

_What have I took from him to make him hate me...? _

I feel both my forehead and hands forming sweat. I can't do anything; I'm to much in shock.

_What have I done to him? Why does he hate me? _

...

Those thoughts bubbled through my head.

I could already feel the anger bubbling though-out my body. The pressure is heightened. My mouth is opened in shock and I just feel so betrayed.

_He's my friend, I believe he is. But what happened? What have I done to make him so angry? _

But he did something to make me angry.

If something happens to Cana, she'll get hurt again. I know I'm wild, but I can't help him being like that.

_I hate what he's doing. I didn't do anything to him. Ever since I joined Quatro Cerberus when I was younger, I don't even know if what he did this whole time was an act! _

I watch him let go of her and drop her down to the ground. I gasp in shock and gratefulness.

I try to run to Cana, but he blocks me.

"Oh? Not just yet, lover boy!" He attacks me by sending a fiery blow to my stomach. He held me with his hand in my stomach as he crept closer to my ear.

"You took everything!" He threw me to the ground. As much as I didn't know how strong he was, he was powerful, while I was powerless.

He kicked me and watched me roll over only to see my dirtied face with scratches on the sides of my arms representing that I did get hurt.

_How is he this strong? And how am this week? I'm S-Class! He's just in the normal class! _

I try my best to get up, but I have no strength to do so. I watch as the heel of his shoe hover over my face to step onto it.

"Wait!" I scream.

"What?" He yelled. He was ready to just even kill me.

"I thought we were friends... And now, you're just gonna do this to me?! What did I ever do to make you mad?"

"You really want to know? Well it starts with number 1, ever since you came to the guild you stole everything. During the S-Class tournament, I was this close to winning. But you had to jump in and finish it off yourself. Number 2, ever since you joined, all the fame and glory went to you. People began talking to you more and giving you the most attention. And right when I thought you couldn't do anything more to me, you took away something so important to me that I feel so much hatred against you. Luna. You took my girlfriend away from me. When I thought nothing could it any worse than it already has, you took my girlfriend. Because of your stupid mother planning that arranged marriage, she was taken away from me. Luna's parents don't like me. But, of course, they like the good boy, Bacchus, and not the lower-classed boy, Novally. This is your end, Bacchus. You either say goodbye to yourself, or goodbye to your girlfriend over there. You know what? It's better if I kill Cana. You'll be living in guilt and misery that you won't even be able to take it! Your girlfriend's time is ov-"

"Stop." I command.

"Excuse you?" Novally asks with an attitude.

"I said, Stop!" I scream. "You could hurt me, offend me, and even kill me! But you will not hurt Cana."

I suddenly regain my strength and I get up.

_I'm ready. _

**Cana's POV: **

I regain consciousness and the first thing I see is Bacchus on the ground with fire almost forming at the tips of his hands. I haven't known him for a long time, but I know he's awaken. His true colors are showing. Even without drinking, this his true S-Class mage power.

"I said, Stop!" Bacchus screams. His voice so loud and powerful that it even scares me! "You could hurt me, offend me, and even kill me! But you will not hurt Cana."

I watch him stand up, with his body having bulkier muscles and fists that are red-hot. He looks frightening. A gold light surrounds his body which looks like he's on an outrage. His eyes fire up, he's ready.

I hide but creep close to the two. Bacchus is continuously punching him, bring him down to the ground. By this time, Bacchus already has beaten him. There's no doubt. I watch as he attacks Novally, with blood spreading everywhere, infinite scratches.

I know Bacchus is my boyfriend, but I can't let this keep on going. For all I know, Novally is going to get killed! I have to stop this, it can't continue.

* * *

**heyyyyyyyyyy~ ik it's short, but i needed to reach to this part. now everyone knows why novally hates Bacchus! so far, there's 2 votes for my own storyline, 2 vote for fusing them, and 0 votes for FT's storyline. **

**so can the peeps who haven't answered yet pls answer my question?**

**A. Go with FT's storyline**

**or **

**B. Go with my own storyline**

**or (newly added)**

**C. Fusing both storylines**

**PLS REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR RESPONSE [sorry for the cliffhanger thoo]**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Wanted, Dead or Alive

**i decided to fuse 'em! the readers get what they want, whether it's FT's storyline, or mine! R&R~! **

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

I continuously punched him, kicked him, and did anything just to hurt him.

"You even dare just to say you'll hurt my Cana?! You played with my mother fucking nerves and this is what your going to get!" I screamed. I screamed so loud that guards came into the stadium.

"What are you doing here? It's past midnight, you should be in your hotels by now!" The guards came in. By the time they came close to us, they looked like they've seen a monster. They pull me away from Novally and sit me down on the bench. "We'll deal with you when we're done. Look at yourself first." They say and hand me a mirror. Before I look at myself, I look over to Novally, who is being carried by the guards. He's bruised up by now, his face has purple marks, while one of his eyes are becoming black. I see his teeth having one missing in the front, with his hair being messed up. He looks almost dead. But I could hear him trying hard to breath.

I look down at Cana and she looks scared to death! As soon as the guards and Novally leave, I soon drop the mirror and creep closer to Cana. "Cana? What's wrong?" By this time, I already calmed down. I try to go closer to her, but she backs up. Her eyes have no feel to it, the only thing you could sense from her is fear. She bit down on her teeth, just trying to block herself from me.

I pick up the mirror and look at myself. I look horrible. Like what the guards had called me... A monster. I looked crazy, like I didn't have sense. I look like a male yandere*, I look like I did too much. One of my eyeballs were made to look very bigger than how it is when it's normal while the other had been spun upwards. I had this evil grin that wouldn't leave my face no matter how much I tried. My head was tilted to the my left and you could see veins popping from the side of my face. My hair was falling out of my cloth and but my face wouldn't change no matter how much I tried. Blood was dripping from the eyeball that was spun up.

I dropped the mirror and ran. And ran and ran and ran as fast as I could. I ran like there was no tomorrow, all you could see is me sprinting and running as fast as I could. My face was a mess, and I knew I was gonna get it from the master. I knew he was gonna force me to leave the guild because of Novally..._ Wait. Where's -_

"W-Who-Whoaah!" I caught the person infront of me.

"I hate stupid humans." I heard the woman mumble.

"Hm?" I questioned. "You hate humans?"

The woman looked up at me, "Yeah, I hate.. Humans..." Her voice trailed off. She looked at me and even took out a magnifying glass to examine me. I watched her lips move as she whispered something to herself. As she looked at me with her pink eyes, I looked around and noticed I was in the forests of Crocus. _Who is this woman? Why does she keep examining me? _I watched her eyes squint as she kept looking at me. _...Damn it! She knows I look like this! Wait... Then why hasn't she run or call the police? _

"Come with me." The woman stated.

"Huh-" I started off.

"Just come with me, you stupid human."

"W-Wa-Wait!" I called out to her. She turned around and looked at me sternly.

"What now, you dumb human?"

"Can I get your name, at least?" I asked. I hoped that she wouldn't give me a mean retort or annoyed look.

She looked at me again and answered. "My name is Porlyusica and I'm Fairy Tail's Medical Adviser."

She then started to pull me and I walked along with her.

"Oh and just one note." She started off. "Don't ask me dumb questions or, you know what? Just don't say anything at all.

I agreed because I didn't want her yelling at me again. We then walked off in silence.

* * *

We finally stopped walking as soon as we reached a treehouse.

She unlocked the door then pulled me in quickly, she tried as hard as possible to hide her and her treehouse as well. As soon as we got in, she signaled me to lie down on the medical bed and I did so. She then grabbed a rolling table, and grabbed the things she needed. She also took a chair so she could sit next to me and examine me.

When she came over and sat next to me, sweat easily dripped down my forehead.

I saw the needles she had, also the sharp knife that she was looking intensely at.

She took her blood pressure meter, and wrapped it around my left arm.

"You better stay still." She commanded.

I nodded, but that was the best fuck up I could've ever done.

She looked at me with an angry look. "I said stay still!"

I did as she said and I didn't say a word.

I watched her look at the meter and her eyes get big. "You owe me a new blood pressure meter." She stated, then stood up.

"W-Wa-Wait, what?" I asked.

"Your broke the meter because your pressure is so high." She said. "Now don't scream, this won't hurt."

"W-Wait, what-"

But before I knew it, she ejected a shot into me.

* * *

I woke up a while after wondering where I was. I looked around for Porlyusica. _Where is she? _

I tried to get up, but I couldn't because I was pinned down to the medical bed. I struggle until I see Porlusica walk in.

"Oh. You're awake." She stated annoyingly.

"Well!" I said with an attitude. "Anyways, why am I pinned down to the bed?"

"Because you'll feel an reactant to the shot later on in a couple of hours. I wouldn't be able to make you go down, so I pinned you down with chains I created with mystical force so you won't be able to be freed. After you go through that stage, I'll free you from the chains. Oh, and while you were asleep, this commercial came up on my T.V." I watched her get her T.V. remote and turn on the T.V. I turn my head to see the commercial, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I was on the news, and it had the picture of me, the crazy me. _The mirror! _

"If you find this man, please report him to the Commander in Chief of Crocus. He is in trouble for the hurt of a member in Quatro Cerberus. We repeat, report him to the Commander in Chief of Crocus. He is currently wanted, so please help us. Thank you for your cooperation."

. . .

I was silent. _Who reported me? Was it the mirror they gave me which got the picture? _Those questions wandered throughout my head. _Wait. Is my face still like that? _

I looked at Porlyusica and asked for a mirror, and she gave me one. Too bad I couldn't reach it because of the chains. "Could you put it towards my face?"

She looked at me, then I heard her mumble. "Stupid humans."

She put the mirror in front of me, and I looked at myself. My eye was back in place and I didn't have that evil grin anymore. But the rest? You could still see it._ Wait... Where's Rocker?_

* * *

**heeyyy guise~ sorry i left it with a cliffhanger, but Porlyusica is going to be very important to Bacchus in the future chapters. i was gonna write more, but i didn't want to keep you guise waiting since i'm really busy. but pls review & tell me what you think! it's gonna be more of my storyline than fairy tail's in the process of fusing them btw. **


	15. Chapter 15: Everyone's Hurt

**heeys guise~ i hope you like this chapter, R&R! **

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

He looked at me but I was scared. I backed away. As soon as the guards left, I watched as he dropped the mirror and came closer to me.

"Cana? What's wrong?" I asked her. I felt a wall blocking my back from going any further back. I try to escape, but I can't! He is still my boyfriend. He tried to come closer but I try to back up as much as I possibly could. The atmosphere right now is not good. He's my boyfriend, but all I feel is fear. I'm terrified. I bite down on my teeth, and I continue trying to leave him be.

I watch him pick up the mirror and look at himself. And his big eye gets even bigger than it already is. He looks terrified of himself, even more scared than how I was towards him. I watch him as he gets up and runs away; I want to help, but I'm too much in shock. I can't move, it's almost like I'm paralyzed. _How can... How can Bacchus do that? _I get up and begin to walk out of the stadium, with my hand on my forehead and my eyes closed. I bump into things along the way.

_Wait a second... Where did they go?! _

I ran all the way to Quatro Cerberus and asked for him, and they all gave me the same answer. "We haven't seen either him, Rocker, or Semmes."

I took out my cards to cast a locator spell on Bacchus, but it didn't work. _I wonder why it didn't work..? He hasn't had anything eject into him with what he's told me so far... __Wait, Rocker...! _I did the locator spell on Rocker, and it turns out he was in the woods. I did one more spell on a different person, and he was in the same place as Rocker. _Semmes. _

I ran to the woods, and I followed the light to where he was. As I kept going, I heard footsteps and two people arguing, but there's no way it could've been Bacchus because he wouldn't be with a female. I still kept on going, and the arguing stopped. I heard louder footsteps, like it was someone heavier. As I finally arrived to where the light was, I found a cellar. I peered into it, and I saw Rocker, and he was chained up. I went in as quietly as I could, and I could see Semmes torturing Rocker.

"Novally said I could have a little fun with you during the time he was doing his 'job', so I bought this whip especially for you!" I watched him slaughter him with the whip again and again and again. He wouldn't stop, he kept going on. I kept watching as I saw him stop. "Wait." He told Rocker, then he walked out.

"Rocker!" I whispered as loud as I could. I tried to keep quiet, but loud enough for Rocker to hear.

I watch him turn his head very slowly, then as his head landed towards me, I watched his eyes get big. He slowly pointed his hand to the side of my head; and I turned only to see an creepy Semmes.

"Oh...? Did Novally send you here? Hm, I guess I can have fun with you also." I watched him give an evil, while perverted grin. He grabbed me by my chest then threw me into the room that Rocker was in. I look at Rocker who's trying to move to help me. I watch as Semmes comes closer, but I can't move because of the strong throw. I look at him with evil eyes.

"Oh, this is the kind Bacchus likes! Feisty with nice curves!" He picked me up by the collar of my jacket and raised me in the air. "We're going to have some fun tonight!" He laughed and threw me against the wall again, this time harder.

He reached into his pocket but couldn't find what he wanted. "Where's my whip?"

I watched him walk out the room, so I took out my card, 'bikini girls', also the card I used against Freed. I used it, and commanded them to seduce Semmes.

I looked back at Rocker and freed him from the chains, and before we left, we watched how Semmes dealt with the girls. "Why can't I have one of those girls?" Rocker asked me. "They're not even real." I tell him, and he looks like he just got shot.

Semmes came into the room, and as soon as he saw the girls, hearts immediately took over his eyes. I signaled Rocker, and we ran, getting away from that perverted beast.

* * *

We set out to look for Bacchus, and failed. I couldn't track him, and Rocker couldn't find him even with his sharp eyes. We decided to go back to Quatro Cerberus, but before that I needed to heal Rocker, so we sat in the woods. I took out a healing card, with has medical aid. I took out some cloth to cover his scars and some medicine over the tiny scars, which were covered by bandages later on.

I watch his look at me. "What about that scar on your head?"

"I'll cover it later." I state. It hurt like hell, but I didn't want to show him that I'm weak.

He took a bigger band-aid and covered the scar on my head. "You don't want Bacchus seeing that, right...?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I tell him. "But we won't stop looking for him! As long as his best friend and girlfriend stick together to find him, we will see him. W-We-We will..." I shudder towards the end.

"It's okay." He patted my back. "As long as we believe nothing will happen to him, it's okay." He tells me.

"O-Okay..." I smiled.

We begin to walk to Quatro Cerberus, and the moment we get there, we see an angry guildmaster, and smirking Novally, and a sad Semmes. We continue to walk in, but get terrified by the loud yell courtesy of the guildmaster, Goldmine.

"WHO DARES TO WALK INTO MY GUILD!" Goldmine screamed as we entered. As he looked as us, he began to speak again. "It's only Rocker and Makarov's child."

"I am so enraged right now! I just lost my best member thanks to Novally! Shall everyone clap for his fucking stupidity!" He said sarcastically. I watched him go into Novally's face. "You better feel lucky you're still in this guild. You're fucking lucky you got your ass beat up or you would've been OUT." He then stared at everyone else in the guild. "You guys better not fuck with me, because I'm am so fucking pissed right now! Novally, let's call it a day, get the fuck out of here and you better be good tomorrow! DO NOT FUCK AROUND WITH ME AGAIN LIKE THIS." He yelled right into Novally's face.

Before he left, Goldmine said one more thing to Novally. "Thanks to you, Bacchus is wanted and might go to jail because of you! DON'T EVER. I MEAN **NEVER EVER**! DON'T EVER FUCK AROUND LIKE THIS, BECAUSE YOU'RE ON THE VERGE OF GETTING KICKED OUT. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

I whispered to Rocker, "Isn't that a bit harsh?" I asked.

"It's okay, this usually happens when we fuck up." He tells me. "We should go outside for some time." He tells me.

I nod, and we walk outside, and sit by each other in a nearby bench. "It was my fault. All of them fighting, it was me!" I speak my thoughts aloud.

"No, it's not your fault, Cana. Is it your fault that Bacchus had an arranged marriage with Novally's girlfriend? No! You had nothing to do with that! You were just his girlfriend. And Novally knew that, and he wanted to sabotage you guys! Novally has had a rivalry with Bacchus, and I knew that long before the GMG happened! Long before anything happened! So don't feel sad, it wasn't your fault." Rocker tells me.

I sniffle. "I just want Bacchus here, right next to me."

* * *

**heyyyy guise~ how'd y'all like the chapter? i hope you like it, for reaaaaaals~ o w o honestly, i like this chapter. i just love BacCana, and fusing them is so fun （´・ω・）but yeah! i hope you guys like this, and please review~ (i'm actually glad i updated before 7 days -w-)**


	16. Chapter 16: Dead

**heyy guise~ sorry for it being late -w- but hopefully you'll like this chapter! and Rocker might get his special someone ... (; **

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

I sat in the bench next to Rocker as he comforted me while I was on the verge of dying from tears. All I wanted was for him to come back; now he's executed from his guild, his face is ruined, and he is nowhere to be found... I just need him next to me...

"It's okay, Cana. Just believe in him and I'm sure you'll find him! Don't be sad, be glad! I'm glad everyday even though I don't have a girlfriend no matter how much I want one... Oh damn, I just made myself become a loner!" Rocker exclaimed.

I laughed at the last sentence he made. _I have nothing else to do since the GMG is over and Bacchus isn't here anymore... I might as well help Rocker find someone! I have to stay positive as he said; he does it everyday even though he's lonely, so why can't I? Me moping over Bacchus isn't gonna help... I just need to believe in him that he __**will **__come back. Bacchus wouldn't leave me hanging... _

"Ehhhh...?! Don't laugh at that..! I try very hard to overcome my loneliness. Rocker from Quatro Cerberus is **not **gonna give up! He and his best friend's girlfriend are gonna find out a way to find Bacchus! And I will also find someone I love...! Heh, I got an eye for that girl with the long braids.. Heh.."

"Mhm...! We **are **going to find Bacchus! And your special someone~" I winked at Rocker. "Wait, what girl has long braids...?" I asked.

"Oh, she has like red-ish hair, and she's like your height. She has the **best **curves, both in her ass and boobs! She has red eyes, also. I'm pretty sure she has a name resemblance to fire, I think."

"Flare...? The girl who did something to Lucy...? Oh no, Rocker. I'll help you but you need to find out more about this girl." I told him. _Why her...? I know she said something to Lucy saying 'I'm sorry.' but there's something going on there. _

"Oh, that's the spirit! Help Rocker and everything will be fine!" Rocker claimed.

I chuckled, "Haha, yeah..." _I still miss Bacchus... _

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

I woke up with a feeling that just made me want to puke. I had a dream about Bacchus and he came but... He got killed...?_ Why the hell would I get these nightmares? Why do I have suffer the most..?_ Those thoughts drifted through my head. I couldn't think, I just needed Bacchus back...

I peered out my window and noticed there was a big clamour in the middle of Crocus, and I went out to see what was going on. What are they saying...? Eclipse?

As mages gathered, we saw dragons flying up in the air; with tinier dragons appearing to rumble the ground. We were scared, but at the same time, we were determined. I need to put my problems away and help Crocus defeat the dragons! I looked to my left and right, and different mages from Crocus were here. Along with the mages who were involved with the Grand Magic Games. I looked to my left and saw Rocker, but to my right... I saw Bacchus.

Filled with joy, I ran to him. He turned and looked at me and smiled.

"I came here, Cana. I'm already out of my guild, so the least I could do is help save the world." He tells me.

"Okay!" I say, excitedly. "Let's work together, side by side!"

He nodded with a realived expression. _I wonder why... _

* * *

Both Bacchus and I fought off the tinier dragons in a place where it was overflowing, without anyone others' help. We killed most of them off, and all we had to do was to continue fighting until they all disappear.

We seprated for a bit, until I heard a scream. And the person who shrieked... Was Bacchus.

I ran over to where he was and I saw the tiny dragon pull his heart out.

"B-B-B-Bacchus...? Bacchus..!" I ran over to the dragon and killed it. "YOU KILLED BACCHUS...!" I screamed. I never been this angry before in my life!

"Bacchus...?" I kneeled down next to him making sure there wasn't any dragons around. "Bacchus...?" I asked in a soothing voice. "Bacchus..? You're not dead! Y-You can't be...! M-My vision...? I made him die... The nightmare...? That was my fault...! Why he died...? My fault...!"

I laid my head on his bulky chest and I cried. _Bacchus is dead because of me... If I only was with him he would've been alive still. _

_If I never had that dream..? If we never separated...? He would've still been alive. But because of my stupid actions, he's dead. _

But... As soon as I said that, it rewinded.

_Huh? I'm back to the place I was before..? Bacchus isn't dead...? B-BB-Bacchus is gonna die...! _As soon as I realized that, I immediately ran to where Bacchus was, and thank God, he was still alive and in one piece. After he defeated the dragons, he looked over at me.

"Cana...?" He said. He run over to me and wiped away my tears. "It's okay, Cana." He hugged me tight while rubbing my head. "I'm alive, I'm here and well."

"Bacchus..." I spoke as I hugged him back. I embraced him like there was no tomorrow; I just couldn't cope with him being dead. "Don't die again, Bacchus..." I asked as tears fell down my eyes.

"I won't." He claimed.

"Too bad." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Uh-Ugh!" Bacchus screamed as he fell back. He groaned then fell to the ground.

"B-Bacchus...? Not again...!" I fell to the ground to check him, and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"Too bad, Cana. I already killed him off. Now get up. You're mine."

"W-What...? Novally, get off me!" I screamed.

"C-Come on!" He grunted while saying his words. He took me by my arm and pulled me.

"G-Get off!"

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

_Ugh... I feel terrible. The last thing I remember is Cana crying and Novally... Novally injecting something into me..? __Wait, where am I? Oh wait, I'm in Porlyusica's tiny little place again. _I look around. _Where exactly is she? _

"You're finally awake, you dumb human. The shot that was in you had this spider's blood, and it's called the Brown Recluse spider. It's very rare, so I'm wondering where he found it, but I treated you quick. You're lucky I found you first, or you would've had intense pain for quite a long period of time. So it isn't that serious, but you still need to look out. This is why humans are stupid." I heard her mumble the last part.

"Well... Thanks! Now I need to look for-" I started to get up.

"No! It's dangerous. You'll see her. Not right now." She stated.

"Erm..." I sighed. "Okay, then.."

_I'm sorry, Cana.. _

* * *

**heyyyy guise~~ (; sorry for it being late Q . Q but here's the chap for you guys! Review pls~! (: **


	17. Chapter 17: The Side Story

**heey guise~! here's the new chap! R&R! **

* * *

**Bacchus's POV: **

A day passed by without seeing Cana. And it didn't work out so well.

***Flashback***

_I began to get up, very slowly. I started to walk towards Porlyusica's front door, but as soon as I reached the door, __Porlyusica blocked my way. _

_"You're healed; but not off the wanted list. They were about to mark you as 'Deceased' but when they found you at destroying of the eclipse, they marked you as 'Alive', so they're still looking for you. If you weren't that stupid, I would've thought you would've figured it out by now. Dumb human." _

_"Argh... Okay. But what the hell am I supposed to do?! I'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life?" I exclaim, with a slightly nervous tone. _

_"No shit, sherlock. You either take it or leave it. Live here in survival or get excluded, and make your girlfriend even sadder than she is already. You want to make her life depressing? It's already like that. You better think about this. I could offer to give you updates on your girlfriend, with making trips to Fairy Tail as their nurse. You either be dead or alive." _

_'You either be dead or alive.'_

_Those words flowed throughout my brain. It even spread faster than the poison that was injected into me. With me being dead, my girlfriend would be sad, my best friend, Rocker, would be sad. My mom would be sad, and I already could tell she knows I'm wanted... But that's about it. There's no one else that would be sad. If I were to stay alive, no one would be sad. _

_'Live here in survival or get excluded, and make your girlfriend even sadder than she is already.' _

_That particular sentence stood out the most although. Even if I'm living in survival, what would I do? What would my point in life be? I already know my feelings for Cana will rise day by day, with only meeting her just a few days ago. I fell for her. What would that energy to try to get her to be mine's; what would that be? Just wasted energy? If I'm dead, what would that do me. That would do nothing! I need to stay alive; not for me, but for the people who actually care for me. _

_It would be in ruins. Everything I've done these past days... Wasted! That's why I need to stay alive; for everyone's sake. _

***Flashback End***

Porlyusica's words were scattered throughout my brain.

_I just need to deal with it. This is my life now. _

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

_Bacchus... _I sniffle and hold back a tear. _I might as well get on with my life. Even if I testify against Novally, what good would that do? No one saw it happen, and people will take his word over mine's and rule me as the 'crazy girlfriend'! He's gone. What am I gonna do? I should just help Rocker with Flare and then get on with my life. Then everything will be fine. _

The party with the mages who helped taking down the Eclipse ended, and Fairy Tail was gonna go back to Magnolia. I heard Flare was gonna stay in Fairy Tail for a while so I might as well talk to her.

Next thing I know, I'm naked in the bath. We just found out we got our old guild back, and I'm happy. Not fully, but still, we got our memory back. The memory of our laughter, our friendship, our guild.

I sit myself in one of the bath pools and relax, until I see Lucy come by. _Hmm... Heh! Happy's my trump card, I vow to get me to grope her breasts because it's not fair Natsu got to! _

She sat next to me and relaxed her body along with me. As I listened to the girls' conversation, just the name I wanted popped up. Natsu.

"Happy's probably tagged along, too, though." Lucy finished her sentence.

"That's reminded me, Lucy." I say as I put my arm over her shoulder and lean on against her. "Is it true you had your boobs groped by Natsu?" I asked her.

She remained silent, with a shocked expression on her face, along with a defensive stance forming using her arms. She had a huge smile on her face which shows a big secret she didn't want **anyone** to know popped up.

"Onee-san knows everything~" I say to her, forgetting about Bacchus.

"No... You're wrong...! That was.. He just..-" She started off.

"Who cares about that.. Let's see now.. Let Onee-san have a try, as well.. ~" I tell her and I saw a surprised face appearing.

"Whaa... Wait... Cana.."

"Hooray, hooray!" I exclaim while groping her breasts from behind.

"Argh, it tickles!"

As I continued to grope her breasts, I heard a voice.

"Blondie..."

"Ehh...?!" Both Lucy and I said in unison.

"You...!" I yelled, in both anger for Lucy and curiosity for Rocker. The thing I didn't know was that I seemed really mad with my words.

"H-Hold on!" I heard Lucy's voice from behind.

She ran and jumped on me, making us fall from the water beneath us and her weight pounding me from behind. "What are you doing Lucy? She.."

"She... Isn't such a bad person.." Lucy ended for me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll... Wash your body; every nook and cranny." She offered.

"A-Amazing!" I shuddered as her hair moved throughout every part of my body.

"I... With Raven Tail gone.. I have... No place to go..." Flare claimed as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Why don't we try asking Master?" Lucy asked Flare with a smile on her face as if when Flare tortured her never happened.

"...But I don't want to join Fairy Tail." Flare answered with a little grin on the side of her face.

_Hmm... I'm gonna get out of the bath soon so I should talk to her about Rocker. Maybe she'll be nice enough to help look for Bacchus..! Maybe... Just maybe... I should think of how I look at her before thinking of this. _

I got out of the bath and changed into my normal attire and I sat at the bar. _I should get Rocker's number so I could get him and Flare together. _

I looked around for Flare and I found her talking to Levy, bowing to her. I came over to them to see what was up.

"I'm sorry for hurting your precious Blondie!" Flare said as she bowed down in front of Levy.

"H-Huh?" Levy replied with a surprised look on her face. "Oh! No worries, it's okay as long as both you and Lucy are alright." She smiled.

Then at that moment, Gajeel came over. "Why are you saying sorry to Shrimp, here? There's no need." He claimed as he picked Levy up by her collar and took her away from Flare and I.

"Hah, Gajeel was so tough in Raven Tail, and now he's acting as if having a cute little girlfriend is gonna make him cool." Flare thought as we sat down.

"He isn't really her boyfriend... But almost everyone knows he likes her. Except Levy doesn't notice that he obviously likes her." I told her.

"Really?" She started to laugh a bit. "He used to be such the grumpy type in Raven Tail. But I think they would make a cute couple." She smiled.

"Well, speaking of couples, do you have a boyfriend..?" I asked.

She turned silent, and I looked at her for an answer. "When I was in Raven Tail, I didn't really have access to the outside world. I only knew the people in my guild, and I didn't really like them. I was one of the only girls in the guild so I was asked out a lot of times, but I rejected them all." She finally answered.

"Oh, really? Is there someone that you saw at the GMG that was attractive?" I asked her.

"Well... There was one guy.. But it's just blehh, and I think it'll be better if I keep it to myself." And by the time she finished her sentence, her face was red as a tomato!_ Even if she has a guy in her eyes, I **will** get Rocker and Flare together._

* * *

**Welp. That ends this chapter. I guesss. Okay, soo. There's only going to be a few chapters left 'cause the story is reaching to the climax. Andddd, there will be a huge time skip, and pls don't be overwhelmed by the big age difference. Well, not really a huge time skip, but kinda long I guess? This was mainly focused on Rocker and Flare's story, because I like when the story isn't all about the main characters. I like side stories (; AND PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME BECAUSE I LOVE ROCKER X FLARE THAT IS MY 2ND FAVORITE CRACKSHIP. And I never really found any stories with them, and I also felt that Rocker needed someone too! But I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Truth

**Heey, guise~ Sorry for the late update, I was on a trip! But here's the new chapter, R&R! **

* * *

**-Time Skip: 1 Year Later-**

**Bacchus's POV: **

_A year passed by. No one has had any sign of me a year ever since the Eclipse ended. No one except for Porlyusica, and I've been living in her house for a year. By now, I heard Rocker had confessed that Novally was guilty, which made him run. So now, my wanted name is cleared, and Novally and Luna are on the run. I saw on the news that Luna became wanted because she was working with Novally to help him run, and I saw that he was out of Quatro Cerberus. I also heard that people are looking for me.. So I just plan to stay hidden; I can't just go back! I don't want to see the look on Cana's face after she finds out I was alive this whole time. _

_I can't just go back. And I need to help Porlyusica with her work since she gave me her hospitality for a year, already. I sometimes go into Magnolia so I could get her ingredients for her potions and such. I've seen Cana's master from Fairy Tail, but he told me he'd keep his mouth shut. Now, all I'm doing is just leaning against a tree, doing nothing. _

I sighed. "Nothing to do..."

I heard a voice. Someone familiar, but not someone I know **too** well. Someone from Cana's guild.

"Is that him...?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Juvia thinks so, too, Gray-sama." I heard the woman say.

I continued to keep quiet and let my eyes stay closed as I felt the two come closer to me.

The couple were by me, I could already feel it. I felt something poke me in my arm, and my eyes immediately shot open.

"Oi, who do you think you're messing with?!" I stood up, making the two step back from my howling voice.

"S-Sorry..." The blue-haired girl confessed. She had her hands to her front, holding them together. She had blue eyes and blue mini-dress, with tiny crinkles tightening her waist and stomach. She had a light-tan sombrero with a flower sticking out from the side of the headgear.

The man, on the other hand, actually had no shirt on; which is kinda weird. He had dark-blue hair, making it almost look black. He had the same color eyes as his hair, along with his Fairy Tail mark on his upper-left side on his chest, which was also the same color. He had white pants on, along with a black belt surrounding his waist. He was a bit taller than the woman, and had medium-sized muscles, with his body being toned.

"Don't yell at Juvia!" The man scolded me.

_Juvia her name was... Wait... I remember Cana telling me about her, Juvia, the water-woman. She saved Cana when there was a battle going on in Fairy Tail. I think she said a guy named Freed was the one who made them fight..._

"Gray-sama, it's okay. Juvia is fine. He just looks familiar to Juvia." She stated.

_Gray-sama? Wait.. I know this. Juvia is obsessed with him! I think Cana was saying she was in love with him. Gray... Oh yeah! Someone she grew up with! _

"Wait a second..." I mumble. "You're Gray, the ice-mage, and you're Juvia, the water-mage...?"

"Yes." The two answered in unison.

"Then, how do you guys know who I am? Why did you guys bother me?" I asked, questioning them with a gruff tone to scare them off.

"You're Cana's boyfriend, Bacchus." Gray stated. "She knew you were alive all this time, so every time she would use a tracking spell, it would always end up here. But by the time she's really close, she loses signal. We just thought you were dead, 'cause you were just lying there."

I didn't reply back to his words, but instead put on a shocked face. _All this time... Cana was looking for me...? I can't face her now, she'll be mad! And that's the last thing I would ever want to do to her. _

"Uhm... Juvia has noticed that Cana-san has stopped drinking..." Juvia said quietly.

_She stopped drinking...?! Isn't **not** drinking basically her kryptonite? _

"You should come with us." Gray suggested. "I bet Cana would be happy."

"O-Okay.." I answered.

"Wait!" I heard Porlyusica's voice behind me. "You cannot go, you will put your life in danger, you stupid human."

"B-But... I'm not wanted anymore. I'm basically a missing person." I told her.

Her face paused for a second, then her mouth opened, then closed again. "Fine." She said, then us three ran off.

* * *

**Cana's POV: **

"Nothing to do..." I said. _I've paired up Flare and Rocker already, and they're happy. But I still haven't found Bacchus yet... I know he's alive, I could feel it. I just don't know why my goddamn spell keeps stopping every-time I think I have it. I even stopped drinking 'cause I wanted to focus on finding him! It's almost been a year of me looking for him.. I should just give up- _

"Cana!" I heard a voice say from behind. I immediately turned the bar stool I was sitting on around and I saw him. I saw Bacchus.

"Don't get mad." He caught me off guard.

I was welcomed from him by having his lips crash into mine's, but I didn't reject it.

I heard the Fairy Tail members gasp out a 'Ooooh~' as I held his face closer to mine's.

The kiss broke, but by the time my face was shown, tears were rushing down my eyes. "B-B-B-Bacchus..." I cried out of joy then hugged him tight.

He returned the favor, and hugged me back. By now, I could hear the guild members wooing us as if we didn't even have ears. But I didn't care. I'm just happy to have my Bacchus by me again.

Then I realized he was alive this whole time. "What the hell's wrong with you? You didn't even try to contact me!"

"Oh, about that... I was staying with Porlyusica this whole time. She's been helping me out with my sickness, and things like that. She's even cured me of that crazy look I get when I'm extremely angry! I wanted to return the favor by helping her out, so that's why! I knew you'd get angry, that's why..." He answered me.

_He's right... I would be mad, like how I feel right now.. But.. I should just be happy he's fine.. I'm glad..! _

I smiled at him and he did the same. He then went close to my ear. "You do realize we actually have been going out for over a year."

"Yeah!" I smiled again. "Let's make up for the time that we lost!" I said, cheerfully.

"We shall~" He answered back as we started to walk out of the guild.

* * *

We walked together, with our fingers entwined. This is something Natsu and Lucy would do, but I haven't seen him for a year, so I would be willing to do anything with him to make up for the time that was lost.

We already reunited him with his guild, and he's back in Quatro Cerberus. We also cleared his name of a missing person, so we're done with all we needed to do for the day.

My feelings for him are quite strong... I think... I think I'm in love with him...

"I know what you're thinking about, Cana.. I'm an esper." Bacchus stated bluntly.

"Eh?!"

"Naah, I'm just messing with you. But I would like to know what you're thinking about. You have a long look on your face..." He replied to my questioning.

"I was thinking about how I think I'm in l-"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCHUS!" I heard someone scream; as my natural reflexes caused me to turn away from Bacchus's glaze and look right. _Fuck, Rocker! You just **had **to ruin the moment._

He came running over with Flare trying to keep up with him, and as soon as he arrived to where we were standing, he immediately jumped up and hugged Bacchus. _Why do they look like a BL couple? _

"Why do you have an annoyed look, Cana?" Flare came up to me and asked.

"Oh, it's nothing.." I answered back, awkwardly.

"You see her, Bacchus? That's my girl! She's so beautiful and amazing, I can't believe she would choose **me**!"

Flare glared at Rocker, then sighed. "I just wanted to go home, and I insisted for him to just stay in his house; but he wanted to come along. I'm so tired keeping up with-"

"Oh yeah!" Rocker's face lighted up. "C'mon, Flare! You wanted to go back to your house right?" He walked over to where Flare and I were standing and took Flare by her hand. "Let's go!" He then started to run, and I could tell Flare was tired because of his 'wild' personality.

"Anyways..." I heard Bacchus say as I turned to face him. "What were you going to say?"

_Whew... Cana, stay calm. Just say it, and it'll be over with. _

He started to come closer to me, then before I knew it, I was embraced by his muscular arms. "I think I know what you're thinking about..." He came close to my ear. "Y'know, Cana. I've been thinking. I haven't seen you for so long, and you missed me! I feel guilty... Gray and Juvia even said you stopped drinking!"

"Well.. I missed you, too. But that doesn't matter 'cause we're together, right now!" I answered back.

"Cana, I... I love you..." He stated.

"EH?!" I asked, surprised at his sudden confession.

"It's probably too fast, 'cause we haven't seen each other for a year, but I'm sure of it!"

_I love you.. I love you.. _ His words scattered throughout my brain.

"I-I lo-love you, too..." I blushed. This isn't like me... It's probably 'cause I haven't been drinking..

"Good." He smiled. "I knew it."

He then swiftly moved away from my ear, and kissed me on my lips.

It felt amazing.. Knowing he loved me too.

* * *

**dun, dun, dun~! The story is now officially done. I'm kinda sad it ended, but I wanna thanks everyone who read it! I'm also happy that I got over 50 reviews, woo-hoo! Sorry if it ended too quick, but I'm planning to make a new story! Thanks to everyone who read it, I love you guys! kk, happy reading~! **

**-KurisuteInn**


End file.
